


Я ухожу

by Donna_Dunkan



Series: Юрэй [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Ghosts, Guilt, M/M, Mystery, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Не все сказки на самом деле заканчиваются обещанным «вместе, долго и счастливо». Но это не значит, что не нужно верить....— Да ладно тебе, расслабься! — воскликнул Коганей, попытавшись ободряюще похлопать Кагами по плечу. — Это же классика жанра: ночь, пустая школа, маленькая группа одиноких исследователей… Не хватает только привидений, тогда все будет совсем по канонам аниме!Было написано на OTPW 2.0-2015 для команды Izuki x Hayama team (тема выкладки — детектив/приключения/экшн).





	Я ухожу

Умирать было холодно и страшно.

Он оказался в темноте, такой черной и абсолютной, что на какое-то время потерял самого себя. И, кажется, так и не нашел потом полностью. Распался на части, рассыпался осколками мыслей и чувств, совсем недавно важных, но таких пустых и бесполезных теперь…

Он был уверен, что после смерти больше уже не будет ничего — ни страха, ни боли, ни отчаянья и тошнотворной обиды, такой, что из-за нее невозможно оказалось дышать. Но вместо пустоты и покоя по ту сторону ждало только еще большее разочарование, в самом себе и в целом мире.

А потом вместе с неотступным темным холодом пришла злость. Яркая, резкая, острая. Непрерывно колющая, как толстые стальные иглы. И зависть — к тем, кто остался жив, к тем, кто даже не заметил его исчезновения, потому что никогда не знал о его существовании. Почему это произошло именно с ним?! Почему именно ему так не повезло?! Обида никуда не ушла, наоборот, разрослась в черное грозовое облако, поглотившее все мысли без остатка.

И теперь он жаждал отомстить. Всем — и тем, кто был виновен, и тем, кто просто бездумно прошел мимо. Тем, кто продолжал жить. Хотелось стиснуть чье-нибудь горло холодными мертвыми пальцами, так, чтобы прервать дыхание, чтобы успеть налюбоваться ужасом в чужих глазах. Чтобы о нем вспомнили! И не смели больше забывать!

Черное и холодное тугой пружиной свернулось где-то в груди, там, где раньше было сердце. И в любой момент готово было развернуться, расправить нетопыриные крылья и разорвать грудную клетку.

Странно, что он ощущал все так, словно у него по-прежнему было физическое тело.

Дни уходили за днями, время сливалось в мутный беспорядочный поток.

Он блуждал по темным пустым коридорам, не зная, настоящие они или только морок — такой же серый и бесплотный, как и он сам.

А потом вдруг впереди замаячило яркое пятно, притягивая к себе…

И он пошел на свет, предвкушая долгожданную месть, после свершения которой наконец сможет освободиться.

* * *

Осень каждый год превращала Киото в пожар из красных черепичных крыш храмов и таких же красных кленовых листьев. В воздухе пахло особой свежестью, безграничной и свободной, такой, что хотелось вприпрыжку носиться по улицам или в лесу, вдыхая полной грудью, а не сидеть в школе на нудных уроках.

По правде, у Хаямы были большие планы на этот праздничный день, но еще с утра к нему домой заявился Лео, в очередной раз очаровав сестер и маму своей «элегантностью и воспитанностью», и категорично объявил, что они идут на фестиваль. Сначала — смотреть уличную картинную выставку, а потом — на ярмарку. В искусстве Хаяма мало что понимал, поэтому особого трепета перед шедеврами современной живописи не испытывал (в отличие от Лео, который серьезно интересовался импрессионизмом). А вот на ярмарке, с одной стороны, можно было закупить всякой вкуснятины… но с другой — Хаяма слишком хорошо представлял, чем все в итоге закончится.

Именно поэтому, когда они уже вышли из дома и направились к автобусной остановке, он постарался вздохнуть погромче и протянул:

— Сестренка, ну зачем мы туда идем… там будут толпы и ничего толком не видно… я бы лучше остался дома, запустил новую компьютерную игрушку…

А потом можно было бы снова взять скейт и сбежать в парк, спрятаться от надоедливых чужих глаз…

Но Лео, не замедляя шага, посмотрел на него очень пристально, чуть нахмурился и вдруг объявил:

— Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Котаро. Ты превращаешься в затворника, стал гораздо меньше общаться с друзьями, постоянно чем-то занят, скрытничаешь… 

Хаяма вздрогнул от неожиданности и едва не запнулся о бордюр — он был уверен, что никто его не заподозрил, он же старался ничего не выдать и вообще вести себя, как обычно!

Лео, заметив его реакцию, прищурился и, не давая вставить ни слова, продолжил, недовольно поджав губы:

— Предупреждаю заранее: если начнешь пропускать тренировки, я буду вынужден серьезно поговорить с твоей мамой.

А вот это было уже совсем не честно! Хаяма содрогнулся от неприкрытой угрозы — все-таки иногда Лео был слишком похож на его родных сестер, когда те брались его опекать и поучать, — и обвинительно ткнул пальцем в ответ:

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты! Но зато точно знаю, зачем ты тащишь меня на ярмарку. На самом деле, тебе просто нужно, чтобы кто-то таскал твои тяжеленные пакеты!

Он с разбегу перепрыгнул через большую лужу, в которой отражалось опрокинутое безоблачное небо, и пошел задом наперед, чтобы видеть лицо собеседника.

Но Лео даже не подумал устыдиться, небрежно откинул отросшие волосы за плечо и выразительно хмыкнул:

— Лишняя физическая нагрузка никогда не повредит.

Хаяма даже растерялся, не в силах с ходу придумать, что можно ответить на такую наглость. Это ведь нечестно!

Изуки, который шел слева от в упор не замечавшего его Лео, осторожно обогнул лужу и сочувственно вздохнул.

— Он просто непреклеонен, — отметил он, намеренно выделив голосом-интонацией лишнюю букву в слове.

И Хаяма, совершенно не ожидавший подобного комментария, не удержался и прыснул. В последний момент едва успел прижать ладонь ко рту, чтобы заглушить смешок, но Лео все равно заметил и вопросительно выгнул бровь.

Изуки мягко улыбнулся и выразительно приложил палец к губам. Яркие солнечные лучи словно пронизывали его насквозь, отчего вся его фигура сияла, и у Хаямы при одном взгляде перехватывало дыхание.

Поэтому он поспешил смущенно отвернуться, сцепляя руки за спиной. Потому что очень хотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться, а — нельзя.

Ну ладно, несколько пакетов с покупками — это не так страшно. Зато, может, Изуки понравится ярмарка! И картинная выставка тоже! Он любил красивые и необычные вещи, и разбирался в них гораздо лучше Хаямы.

Лео поравнялся с ним, какое-то время задумчиво молчал, а потом явно решил продолжить скучный серьезный разговор:

— Котаро, последнее время ты ведешь себя странно. Я имею ввиду, такое поведение, — он неопределенно махнул рукой, очевидно, желая показать это «такое», — кажется странным даже для тебя.

Хаяма тут же нахмурился, подумав, что имеет полное право оскорбиться. И ничего он не странный, спасибо большое! Даже отвечать на подобную клевету не хотелось!

— Страннотаро, — хихикнул себе под нос Изуки, но у него почему-то получилось совсем не обидно.

И день снова показался хорошим и светлым. В конце концов, дуться и сердиться на кого-либо Хаяма все равно не любил.

Лео, явно даже не подозревая, что счастливо избежал возможной ссоры, отвлекся на пиликнувший телефон и как-то подозрительно улыбнулся. Если подумать, последнее время он стал с кем-то переписываться гораздо чаще… Может, попросить Изуки подсмотреть, чье там отображается имя?

Вообще Хаяме всегда нравились фестивали, да и ярмарки тоже, но сейчас не было настроения толкаться в толпе, цепляясь друг за друга из опасения потеряться. Вместо этого хотелось сбежать в ближайший пустой парк и продолжить обучение: у Изуки все никак не получалось освоить вращение на скейте, хотя Хаяма много раз подробно объяснял и показывал, что и как надо делать, даже специально скачал из Интернета самоучители с менее косноязычным объяснением, чем выходило у него. Скорее всего, основная причина возникших сложностей крылась в том, что Изуки просто было трудно так долго поддерживать физический контакт с предметом, в данном случае со скейтом… Но сдаваться они не собирались. В конце концов, без препятствий и преодолений жить неинтересно!

Изуки догнал их, взглянул искоса на Хаяму, словно прочитав его мысли, едва ощутимо толкнул плечом, привлекая внимание, и ободряюще улыбнулся:

— Мы устроим потом наверстывательный вечер!

И от этих слов и от этой улыбки приятно потеплело внутри.

С Изуки было невероятно легко и весело. Словно они знали друг друга уже много лет и на очень многие вещи смотрели одинаково, имели общие интересы и одинаково сильно любили баскетбол. А еще из-за того, что для всех остальных Изуки оставался невидимкой, Хаяма ощущал себя особенным. Это чувство непривычно льстило самолюбию. Но в то же время иногда этого становилось мало, и порой Хаяма жалел, что не может познакомить Изуки с Лео и с сестрами, похвастаться им, таким светлым и уникально каламбуристым…

А еще — удивительно чутким: заметив, что Хаяма снова задумался, он тут же негромко спросил:

— Что-то не так?

Глаза у него были обеспокоенные и такие темные, что в них можно провалиться, если вглядываться слишком долго.

Хаяма вздохнул и, не удержавшись, пробормотал себе под нос:

— Я просто хочу, чтобы они тебя тоже увидели!

По лицу Изуки тенью скользнуло удивление, потом он виновато улыбнулся и отвел взгляд. Хаяма тут же почувствовал себя виноватым, потянулся пальцами к его запястью — но вовремя себя остановил, заметив, что Лео озадаченно оглянулся.

— Ты что-то сказал, Котаро?

— Что сказал? — хлопнул глазами Хаяма с максимально невинным видом, засовывая руки в карманы куртки.

Последнее время изображать недоумение ему удавалось все лучше. Во всяком случае, Лео не стал настаивать и снова отвлекся на телефон.

Хаяма запрокинул голову, щурясь от не по-осеннему яркого солнца, и улыбнулся, просто и незатейливо радуясь жизни.

Ему постоянно казалось, что он — переполненный гелием воздушный шарик, готовый стремительно мчаться в небо на крыльях ветра. Или что в нем искрит и булькает теплое счастье, как пузырьки газировки. Эмоций было слишком много, внутри они помещались плохо, и хотелось забраться на самую высокую крышу города и немного поорать оттуда от восторга.

За последние полгода почти каждый день видеть рядом Изуки стало естественно и необходимо. А еще Хаяма никогда раньше не замечал и не задумывался, насколько Киото красив осенью. Потемневшие от времени деревянные мосты, кошками выгнувшиеся над водой, глянцево-восковые листья лотосов, красно-рыжее шуршание под ногами, аромат благовоний из храмов в кристальном холодном воздухе… Прежде ему просто некому было показывать знакомые и привычные с детства места — парки, храмы, переулки, крыши — и словно узнавать их заново.

Изуки остановился перед очередной лужей, осторожно обошел ее по бордюру, а потом указал на цепочку из разлапистых кленовых листьев на тротуаре:

— Смотри! Интересно, кто мог так последовательно наследить?

Хаяма присмотрелся и удивленно улыбнулся: листья действительно были похожи на отпечатки звериных лап. Ему самому такое сравнение просто в голову бы не пришло!

Иногда очень хотелось взглянуть на мир глазами Изуки, потому что тот совершенно точно видел все как-то по-особенному.

В конце улицы показалась нужная автобусная остановка. Лео вырвался вперед, и Хаяма воспользовался моментом, чтобы протянуть руку и выхватить маленький кленовый листик, запутавшийся в волосах Изуки.

Тот вздрогнул и взглянул на него с каким-то особым беззащитным удивлением, как смотрел всегда, когда Хаяма внезапно его касался.

Теплый шар в груди засиял сильнее, почти сравнимый с солнцем. Хаяма улыбнулся шире и сунул листик в карман, на память.

* * *

Разумеется, тир с гигантскими плюшевыми манэки-нэко в качестве призов первым заметил Коганей. Выкрикнул что-то восторженное и бессвязное и помчался туда вприпрыжку, пристроился в конец очереди, нетерпеливо приплясывая. Хьюга проводил его тоскливым взглядом и устало помассировал висок: он бы тоже не отказался от подобного заряда бодрости. После раннего подъема и нескольких часов в поезде невыносимо хотелось спать, даже несмотря на беспорядочный гул и толкотню вокруг.

— Да ладно тебе, не завидуй, — тут же обратил внимание на его реакцию Киеши и дружески толкнул плечом.

Хьюга поперхнулся от возмущения и смерил его уничтожающим взглядом, который, разумеется, не произвел должного эффекта. Рико негромко хихикнула, пряча лицо за веером, который купил ей все тот же Киеши пару стендов назад.

Как оказалось, одновременно с картинной галереей под открытым небом проходила фотовыставка, посвященная старинным архитектурным памятникам Японии, в основном синтоистским храмам. Митобе внимательно разглядывал каждую фотографию с полупрофессиональным интересом и, кажется, даже делал какие-то заметки в телефоне. Коганей из дружеской солидарности держался рядом с ним минут пятнадцать, но потом все же не выдержал, заприметил себе новое развлечение и умчался прочь. Митобе удивленно заозирался, вздохнул и побрел следом.

Хьюга тряхнул головой и тоже огляделся. Ярмарка была огромная, очень яркая и шумная, народ бурлил и струился во все стороны широкими потоками — в такой толпе большого труда стоило не потерять друг друга. Когда его в очередной раз больно пихнули в бок не то локтем, не то зонтом, Хьюга раздраженно скрипнул зубами и в свою очередь пихнул Киеши кулаком под ребра, привычно буркнув:

— Это все твоя вина!

Но придурок вместо того, чтобы устыдиться, только рассмеялся, неловко потирая затылок:

— Когда мы еще попадем в Киото на День культуры все вместе? К тому же — это ведь наш последний год в клубе…

К сожалению, он был прав.

В Киото они приехали на отборочные матчи перед Зимним Кубком. Однако Рико, посоветовавшись с отцом, решила совместить эту поездку с очередным тренировочным лагерем, поэтому они выехали за полторы недели до официального начала отборочных игр, чтобы успеть подготовиться и хоть немного отдохнуть. Заодно можно было поездить на экскурсии — половина команды ни разу не была в Киото — и наконец-то нормально отпраздновать возвращение Киеши. Операция прошла на удивление успешно, хотя играть он пока полноценно не мог, сначала требовалось до конца пройти курс реабилитации. Но, как объяснил непривычно серьезный Киеши во время очередной шахматной партии пару недель назад, он хотел закончить школу не дистанционно, а вместе со всеми.

Правда, больше всего Хьюгу беспокоила не столько эта внезапная непрошеная откровенность, сколько то, с каким странным вниманием надоедливый придурок за ним теперь следил, ничего не поясняя и, очевидно, воображая себя скрытным и незаметным. Похоже, в Америке ему окончательно вывели из строя и без того разболтанные мозги.

Добравшись к обеду до гостиницы, они вселились, разобрали вещи, с разочарованием узнали, что смогут попасть в тренировочный спорткомплекс только завтра. А потом Коганей с простодушной откровенностью предложил бросить новичков на второгодок и отправиться погулять, а Киеши подхватил идею и вспомнил про праздничную ярмарку. К сожалению, Цучида с ними поехать не смог из-за семейных дел, должен был прибыть в Киото через пару дней, но остальные пятеро быстро собрались, оставили за старшего Куроко (к немалому возмущению Кагами) и поспешили в центр города.

В какой-то мере это было, как славные бестолковые времена первого года в старшей школе. Хьюга усилием воли отогнал непрошеную ностальгию и не без труда подавил порыв еще раз пихнуть Киеши, для профилактики.

После полного разгрома на Межшкольных команда до сих пор пребывала в некотором унынии… Так что, может, эта поездка — все-таки не такая уж плохая идея.

— Ну что вы тут застряли, пойдемте посмотрим поближе! — вдруг воскликнула Рико, схватила их обоих за руки и с совершенно неожиданной для такой хрупкой комплекции силой потащила их поближе к тиру, как раз когда подошла очередь их товарищей по команде.

Хьюга едва удержался от желания потереть ладонью лоб, когда Коганей промазал все десять раз. На самом деле — вполне предсказуемо, с его-то манерой хвататься за все подряд в надежде, что чего-нибудь одно вдруг получится…

Коганей явно расстроился, и Хьюга тут же ощутил укол вины за свои мысли, но потом вперед выступил Митобе, молча попросил ружье и сосредоточенно выбил восемь из десяти — ему даже похлопали остальные претенденты и просто случайные зрители. Выигранный брелок с манэки-нэко он со смущенной улыбкой отдал Коганею и в следующее мгновение едва не рухнул на землю, когда тот бросился восторженно обниматься.

Хьюга наблюдал за ними и чувствовал себя как-то странно, немного неловко, но в то же время спокойно и легко.

Конечно же, Киеши не упустил возможность разбить очарование момента: бесцеремонно схватил Хьюгу за руку и потащил к соседнему стенду, с карнавальными костюмами, в которых желающим предлагалось сфотографироваться на память. Там он сцапал бутафорский самурайский доспех из тонкого пластика и приложил к груди Хьюги, громко объявив:

— О, смотри, как в твоих любимых исторических драмах!

И это стало последней каплей. Хьюга почувствовал, как краснеет, стиснул кулаки и раскрыл рот, набирая в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы выдать длинную гневную тираду.

И не смог произнести ни звука.

Потому что сквозь беспорядочный гул толпы вдруг очень четко расслышал знакомый голос, капризно пронывший:

— Сестренка, тут скучно, ну можно я уже пойду?!

И другой, еще более знакомый, который строго спросил в ответ:

— Почему последнее время ты постоянно торопишься куда-то сбежать?

Нет. Невозможно. Слишком невероятное совпадение — это ведь Киото, вторая столица, а не маленькая горная деревушка! Ну не может же получиться так, что из всех многочисленных жителей города они случайно столкнутся именно с этими двумя!

А потом толпа плеснула вперед новой волной, и прямо перед ним оказался Мибучи. Замер, удивленно моргнул, с искренним удивлением разглядывая Хьюгу, к груди которого Киеши все еще прикладывал доспех. После чего медленно, пакостно расплылся в улыбке и чересчур довольным тоном протянул:

— А тебе идет, Джунпей-чан!

К счастью, от еще большего позора и стыда Хьюгу спасла Рико — удивленно обернулась и воскликнула:

— Ракузан?! Вот ведь встреча!

И Мибучи переключил внимание на нее, улыбнулся по-человечески и даже вежливо наклонил голову:

— Добрый день! Вы к нам в гости? Надолго?

Хьюга понял, что больше не в силах смотреть на его двуличную физиономию, наконец отпихнул Киеши прочь и перевел взгляд влево…

И невольно вздрогнул, увидев Хаяму. Хотя этого как раз стоило ожидать, ну кто еще мог звать Мибучи «сестренка», кроме как этот сумасшедший надоедливый вихрь энергии. Но смотреть ему в глаза оказалось даже тяжелее, чем на Мибучи.

Потому что Хьюга слишком хорошо помнил, как тогда сорвался, как наорал и малодушно сбежал прочь. Как выплеснул свою застарелую темную боль на ни в чем не повинного человека. Теперь было мучительно стыдно, но еще более стыдным и неуместным казалось извиняться спустя столько времени.

Хаяма настороженно встретил его взгляд, словно ожидал какого-то подвоха, но все же кивнул в знак приветствия.

Хьюга сдавленно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и первым посмотрел в сторону, не вслушиваясь в разговор остальных. Внутри что-то больно кольнуло.

После визита в храм больше он Изуки ни разу не видел. И всего через пару месяцев с леденящим ужасом понял, что скучает по треклятым дурацким каламбурам.

И из-за этого горло сдавило уже привычной застарелой виной.

В какой-то момент, пока он был погружен во внутренние переживания, Коганей и Митобе успели подойти к ним и тоже включились в обсуждение. И Хьюга слишком поздно понял, о чем идет речь, и не успел вовремя отреагировать, когда Мибучи с притворной задумчивостью протянул:

— Полагаю, мы, как гостеприимные хозяева, просто обязаны взять на себя роль проводников и все вам здесь показать!

Нагруженный разноцветными пакетами Хаяма громко и очень выразительно застонал. Но спорить не стал.

А дальше Хьюгу с головой окунули в безумный водоворот красок, звуков, вкусов и случайных прикосновений. Они вихрем промчались вдоль половины стендов и лотков на ярмарке, добрались до парка аттракционов, дважды прокатились на недавно возведенном колесе обозрения, с которого можно было разглядеть вдалеке Императорский дворец, с трудом упихались все вместе в и без того переполненное кафе, потом пошли на набережную за мороженым. И Хьюга даже не заметил, когда вокруг успели опуститься фиолетовые сумерки. Он задрал голову и озадаченно следил за тем, как в темное небо медленно уплывали желтые бумажные фонарики. Остальные тоже замолчали, наблюдая за парадом огней.

А в следующее мгновение странный полутранс оказался разбит вдребезги внезапным звонком телефона, слишком громким и резким в наступившей тишине. Хьюга вздрогнул от неожиданности, торопливо выхватил мобильник из кармана, прижал к уху и раздраженно рявкнул:

— Да?!

Сначала в трубке послышалось недовольно пыхтение, потом тяжелый вздох, а потом Кагами мрачно и с явно неохотой сообщил:

— Кажется, я потерял Куроко.

Хьюга закрыл глаза, мысленно досчитал до десяти. Вдохнул. Выдохнул. И бесстрастно потребовал:

— Еще раз. С подробностями.

В трубке что-то затрещало, защелкало, после чего Кагами наконец соизволил пояснить:

— Ну, мы просто пошли погулять вдвоем, Ниго с собой взяли, недалеко хотели отойти, а тут улицы незнакомые, вот и заплутали в темноте… Вышли к какому-то огромному зданию за железными воротами, кажется, это не то школа, не то спорткомплекс, не могу табличку найти… А потом глупый пес вырвался и убежал! Прямо за ворота! Мы не знали, что делать, сначала звали его, потом Куроко сказал, что сходит за ним, пробрался за забор — ну, он же тощий совсем, а мы тут погнутые прутья нашли… я не успел его удержать… И, в общем, он ушел уже полчаса назад и не отвечает на телефонные звонки.

Почему, вот почему этот невнятный монолог не вызывал ни капли удивления?!

Хьюга, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, скрипнул зубами, подозревая, что такими темпами быстро сотрет всю эмаль, и прорычал:

— Вы должны были присматривать за новичками, чтоб вас! А не шляться в незнакомом месте!

— Да мы ушли-то совсем ненадолго, просто выгулять Ниго, — начал оправдываться Кагами.

Но Хьюга не стал дослушивать бесполезные объяснения, устало потер переносицу под очками и приказал:

— Диктуй адрес. Скоро будем. И не вздумай соваться туда в одиночку, а то тоже потеряешься!

Похоже, веселье этим вечером только начиналось.

* * *

Первое, что сделал Хаяма — закрыл дверь. Боясь отвернуться, вслепую нашарил ручку за собой, потянул, защелкнул. Проверил, что замок точно заперся. Все это — не отводя взгляда от неожиданного, невозможного гостя.

Потом решительно прошел в комнату, едва не ударившись лодыжкой о ножку стола, пару секунд помедлил и осторожно опустился на краешек дивана. Вцепился пальцами в джинсы на коленях, чтобы чем-то занять руки.

Голова немножко кружилась, по спине туда-сюда пробегали мурашки, тревожные и одновременно предвкушающие. Дышать было сложно, словно воздух стал каким-то разреженным и жидким.

А в следующее мгновение все странные ощущения разом схлынули, Хаяма глубоко вдохнул и нетерпеливо выпалил:

— А ты настоящий призрак?! Или только иллюзия, мерещишься мне, потому что я так хотел тебя увидеть?

Было очень важно прояснить этот вопрос сразу, с самого начала! Причем мысли, что он спит, у него даже не возникло: все было и ощущалось слишком реальным, начиная с привкуса съеденного риса во рту и заканчивая гладкими досками пола под босыми ступнями. Но Хаяма на всякий случай все равно сильно ущипнул себя за бедро, зашипел от боли и выжидающе уставился на гостя.

Изуки едва заметно вздрогнул, глядя на него с искренним удивлением, потом задумался, словно не задавался этим вопросом раньше. И наконец признался, пожав плечами:

— Не знаю. Я не чувствую себя ни тем, ни другим.

Хаяма тоже задумался, мысленно повторяя про себя этот ответ, потом серьезно кивнул. И прямо спросил, незаметно скрестив пальцы:

— Но ты ко мне надолго?

Сердце в груди колотилось быстро-быстро, как будто куда-то опаздывало.

Изуки склонил голову набок, отчего темные волосы скользнули по щеке, и с робкой, неуверенной улыбкой пообещал:

— Как ты захочешь.

И сразу стало как-то особенно спокойно и хорошо. Хаяма снова кивнул, вскочил на ноги, не зная, куда девать запертую внутри энергию. На пробу рискнул отвернуться к выходу из комнаты, потом быстро обернулся обратно, проверяя, — и с облегчением выдохнул, потому что Изуки никуда не пропал, все так же сидел на диване, осторожно сжимая в пальцах потрепанный блокнот.

Они замолчали, неуверенно поглядывая друг на друга. Хаяме было немного неловко и непривычно. Но он ведь всегда без труда находил темы для разговора с любым собеседником, даже незнакомым и совсем не желающим общаться! Поэтому сейчас тоже нужно было срочно что-то придумать, и, случайно скользнув взглядом по новенькому плазменному телевизору, он с облегчением выпалил:

— У меня фильм интересный есть! Хочешь, посмотрим вместе?!

В итоге сначала они посмотрели тот самый фильм про гражданскую войну в Америке, потом скачали новый телесериал ВВС про противостояние Алой и Белой розы, в середине просмотра отвлеклись на спор про персонажей и нашли по кабельному телевидению один из старых матчей NBA, поспорили про последний Чемпионат мира, придумали каламбурные прозвища для победителей… и в итоге Хаяма просто отрубился часов в семь утра прямо на диване в гостиной.

Проснулся он ближе к вечеру с чугунной головой и бурчащим от голода животом, подскочил и в панике заозирался, испуганный, что все ему только приснилось. Но Изуки сидел за столом и читал старый томик «Slam Dunk», который, очевидно, взял у Хаямы в комнате.

После ужина вернулись родители и сестры, и Изуки внезапно пропал. Только что стоял рядом — и вдруг исчез, как будто и не было. Но Хаяма отчего-то знал, что это он не навсегда, поэтому больше не беспокоился. И оказался прав: стоило на следующий день пойти со скейтом в безлюдный парк, как Изуки снова появился прямо из воздуха, сел на скамейку рядом и сказал какой-то каламбур.

В тот вечер перед тем, как идти домой, Хаяма не удержался и задал очередной прямолинейный вопрос, хотя тот же Лео наверняка бы сказал, что вести себя так невежливо:

— А что ты делаешь, когда я тебя не вижу? Куда ты уходишь?

Очень хотелось понять, что такое Изуки, как он существует и чем занимается, оставшись наедине с самим собой. В фильмах почему-то никогда не показывали повседневную самостоятельную жизнь привидений, что было серьезным упущением!

Изуки отвел взгляд и пожал плечами, ковыряя пальцами дырку в рукаве куртки:

— Обычно я оказываюсь в какой-нибудь библиотеке или другом безлюдном месте… А иногда словно закрываю глаза всего на секунду — а на самом деле проходит полдня или даже больше, — он искоса взглянул на Хаяму и снова пожал плечами. — Не могу же я находиться рядом с тобой двадцать четыре часа в сутки, тебе это быстро надоест! Хьюге надоедало…

Последние слова прозвучали совсем тихо, Хаяма ни за что бы их не расслышал, если бы не ловил с жадностью каждый слог, и все внутри буквально вспыхнуло от крайнего возмущения, он даже не удержался и вскочил на ноги, громко воскликнув:

— Ничего подобного, мне ни за что не надоест!!!

Как этот Хьюга вообще мог говорить или думать что-то подобное?!

Изуки посмотрел на него с растерянным изумлением, потом наклонил голову, пряча улыбку за воротником куртки:

— Ты очень… решительно настроенный на принятие решений.

Хаяма открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но заметил, что Изуки опять зябко потер ладони — перчаток у него не было. День выдался неожиданно холодный, такой, что покалывало нос и кончики ушей, и Хаяма, прежде чем задумался, что делает, плюхнулся обратно на скамейку и схватил ладони Изуки в свои.

У него даже мысли не мелькнуло, что может не получиться, что он только бесполезно зачерпнет воздух.

А в следующее мгновение его словно ударило несильным разрядом тока — так, что встали дыбом волоски на затылке.

Они с Изуки вздрогнули одновременно, во все глаза глядя друг на друга. Кожу покалывало, и стук сердца гулко отдавался в ушах. Изуки попытался высвободиться, но Хаяма не пустил, сжал пальцы крепче.

Казалось, если стиснуть хватку слишком крепко — все лопнет и пропадет, просочится сквозь пальцы талой водой. Но при этом чужие ладони ощущались вполне материальными, только очень холодными. Такими, что хотелось немедленно их как следует согреть — Хаяма даже наклонился и подул на костяшки, надеясь, что теплое дыхание поможет. Изуки вздрогнул, мило покраснел и отвел взгляд.

Кажется, они тогда очень долго просидели на скамейке в парке, молча держась за руки.

— Я не знал, что такое возможно, — наконец пробормотал Изуки, глядя куда-то в сторону. — Хьюга… ну… он никогда не пытался до меня дотронуться…

От этих слов сердце почему-то странно сжалось.

— Значит, он просто дурак! — категорично объявил Хаяма и ревниво фыркнул. И крепче стиснул холодные пальцы, чтобы никто не посмел отобрать!

В итоге Изуки все равно сказал, что не хочет мешать его повседневной жизни, поэтому будет приходить по вечерам, когда все остальные уже лягут спать. Вот только Хаяме очень быстро этого стало мало, он долго упорно уговаривал-упрашивал и все-таки убедил своего персонального призрака появляться почаще.

Изуки постоянно было холодно — он мог поменять на себе одежду, создать что-то зимнее-теплое, но, кажется, это все равно не помогало, поэтому Хаяма при каждой возможности старался отогреть его ладони в своих или поделиться шарфом (ему было очень интересно, как это выглядит со стороны, становится ли шарф невидимым тоже или висит в воздухе странной дугой… но, судя по тому, что люди не разбегались от них по улице с испуганными воплями про автономно летающую одежду, никто ничего странного не замечал).

Про то, как Изуки умер, Хаяма не спрашивал, инстинктивно чувствуя, что лучше не стоит.

Наверное, прошло месяца два с их первой встречи — на улицах уже начали распускаться первые нежные бутоны сакуры — прежде чем Хаяма наконец решился на то, о чем тайком думал давно и неотступно. Во время прогулки повернулся к Изуки лицом, убедился, что поблизости никого нет, и серьезно спросил:

— Можно, я тебя немножко поцелую?

У него внутри все болезненно защемляло от нежности, и очень хотелось хоть как-то выпустить переполнявшие его чувства наружу.

Изуки растерянно моргнул, склонил голову набок и, вместо того, чтобы ответить «да» или «нет» или как-то отшутиться, признался:

— Я не уверен, что получится…

У Хаямы сердце буквально расправило крылья, как птица, он подпрыгнул на месте от нетерпения и воскликнул:

— Но ты не против?! Тогда давай попробуем!

И, не давая возможности передумать, осторожно притянул Изуки к себе, наклонился, едва не столкнувшись с ним носами, и поцеловал.

Радуги нигде не вспыхнули, сверхновые не взорвались, но дыхание перехватило. Хаяма до этого уже пару раз целовался с девчонками, и у них губы были чуть сладковатыми и липкими от помады. Губы Изуки оказались холодными и безвкусными, но неожиданно мягкими. Хаяма сначала просто прижался, крепко зажмурившись, потом на пробу лизнул. Скользнул ладонями по напряженной спине, обнял сильнее, уверенный, что чувствует грудью биение чужого сердца.

Время словно остановилось. Потом Изуки вздрогнул, отстранился и ткнулся холодным носом Хаяме в шею. От темных волос пахло чистой водой и немного — чернилами.

Им на головы упало несколько бледно-розовых лепестков. Кажется, получилось вполне романтично.

Изуки щекотно выдохнул, высвободился из объятий, взъерошенный и смущенный, но с улыбкой объявил:

— Это было очень… котаровательно.

И Хаяма влюбился заново.

Он совершенно не задумывался на тем, что большинство людей на его месте наверняка посчитали бы это все ужасно странным и неправильным, а то и опасным.

После этого они начали целую серию экспериментов, призванную выяснить, насколько материальным был Изуки. Он умел беспрепятственно проходить сквозь стены и по одному желанию мог переноситься на большие расстояния, но при этом предпочитал держаться поближе к Хаяме и его дому — пояснял, что так ему уютнее. Еще, сосредоточившись, Изуки мог передвигать и брать в руки различные предметы — но при этом, если он что-то задевал случайно, оно не падало. Хаяма постоянно выспрашивал, каково это вообще — быть призраком, ощущать себя вне привычного мира? Испытывает ли он голод, хочет ли спать, чувствует ли боль? Но, обычно общительный, после таких вопросов Изуки замыкался и менял тему разговора. К счастью, в такие моменты он позволял себя обнимать, и это было очень здорово, хотя согреть его ледяные руки у Хаямы никак не получалось.

Целоваться тоже было здорово, особенно когда они, переборов смущение, в результате активной длительной практики научились делать это правильно. По правде говоря, поцеловать Изуки Хаяме хотелось и прямо сейчас тоже — но, к сожалению, было нельзя.

И как только их угораздило столкнуться на ярмарке с командой Сейрин? Киото ведь немаленький город, к чему вообще случилось это судьбоносное совпадение?! У Хаямы были совсем другие планы на вечер, а теперь пришлось всем вместе тащиться куда-то на окраину в чью-то чужую дурацкую школу!

Внутри все неприятно стягивало от раздраженного напряжения. И Хаяма с очень большим трудом сдерживал желание схватить Изуки в охапку и утащить подальше, чтобы он не смотрел на свою команду с такой беспомощной тоской, невидимый и забытый.

К счастью, автобусы еще ходили, несмотря на поздний час, и они довольно быстро добрались до просторного пустыря на окраине города, в центре которого возвышалось огромное здание из стекла и бетона, показавшееся в темноте похожим на затаившегося краба. Во всяком случае, такое сравнение шепнул на ухо Хаяме Изуки, который в автобусе старался держаться поближе к нему и всю поездку молчал, словно боялся привлечь к себе внимание.

Они высыпались на остановке, ежась от вечернего холода и в озадаченном молчании разглядывая чашеобразный купол над центральной частью здания. А потом тренер Сейрина вдруг просветлела лицом и хлопнула кулаком по ладони:

— Точно, то-то адрес показался мне знакомым! Это же школа Хорюджи, то самое место, где сначала хотели провести отборочные матчи на Зимний Кубок, но потом почему-то передумали. Я читала, что здесь буквально в прошлом году выстроили суперсовременный спорткомплекс с уникальным оборудованием.

Хаяма первым заметил, что по тротуару к ним спешила высокая тень, и приветственно помахал рукой, безошибочно опознав эту тень по блеснувшим в свете уличного фонаря красным волосам. Играть против Кагами был очень классно, так что Хаяма был совсем не против пообщаться с ним еще, даже вне баскетбольной площадки!

Хьюга поправил очки и задумчиво нахмурился, не сводя подозрительного взгляда со здания:

— В такой огромной школе с таким спортзалом просто не может не быть баскетбольного клуба. Но я не помню их на Межшкольных.

Лео, успевший незаметно встать поближе к нему, задумчиво прищурился, потирая подбородок:

— Кажется, я читал что-то в спортивном обозрении. Они не прошли отборочные… А потом случилась какая-то темная история, после которой команду распустили.

Хаяма невольно содрогнулся. Кошмар какой! Остаться без команды — это же тогда вообще нет смысла ходить в школу! Он оглянулся на Изуки и снова пожалел, что не может сейчас хотя бы взять его за руку, потому что тот тоже выглядел встревоженным.

Запыхавшийся Кагами наконец добежал до них, еще раз повторил свою историю, которую до этого неохотно пересказал после телефонного разговора Хьюга, и повел их к воротам.

Хаяма настороженно следил за медленно плывущим-крадущимся навстречу им зданием. От одного его вида становилось как-то неуютно и не по себе — может, потому, что нигде ни на территории, ни в окнах не горел свет. Но при этом было невероятно интересно влезть внутрь — Хаяма ни разу в жизни не был в пустой ночной школе, наверняка это какой-то совершенно особый мир!

Наконец они приблизились к воротам, высоким и совершенно неприступным с виду, и остальные начали скучно спорить, как можно попасть внутрь и стоит ли это делать или лучше позвонить в полицию. Хаяма не вслушивался, вместо этого с интересом разглядывал тяжелые черные створки, прикидывая, сможет ли перелезть, если кто-нибудь — тот же Киеши — слегка подтолкнет его с этой стороны.

А потом вдруг понял, что Изуки больше нет рядом. Обеспокоено вздрогнул, заозирался.

И почти сразу увидел знакомую фигуру в темном окне явно пустовавшей охранной будки. Изуки с чем-то возился на панели управления, двигал какие-то рычаги, а потом поднял голову, встретился взглядом с Хаямой и с улыбкой поднял большой палец.

О. Какая хорошая идея!

И какой отличный и полезный способ использовать призрукительные способности!

Хаяма с трудом задавил собственную улыбку и, стараясь выглядеть как можно менее подозрительно, толкнул ладонью одну из створок.

Она натужно заскрипела и весьма неохотно, но все же поддалась, медленно двинулась вперед.

Остальные дружно прервали спор и так же медленно повернулись, с неприкрытым изумлением уставившись на ворота.

— Ой… А они не заперты, — объявил Хаяма с максимально невинным видом, хотя удерживать смех было очень сложно.

Он предвкушал уникальное приключение. Такое, что прямо мурашки бегали по всему телу!

— Но почему не сработала сигнализация? — удивленно воскликнул один из Сейрина, тот, который постоянно держался рядом с молчаливым центровым. По именам их всех Хаяма не помнил, а представляться друг другу повторно они при встрече не стали. Ну, в крайнем случае, всегда можно уточнить у Изуки — только так, чтоб никто не услышал.

— Наверное, ее забыли включить? — неуверенно предположила тренер.

Кагами подошел ближе, первым заглянул внутрь, в тихий темный двор:

— Странно, что совсем нет охраны… Тут ведь наверняка полно дорогостоящей техники, что, если б вместо нас сюда пробрались воры? — он нахмурился, с беспокойством поглядывая на горбатую громаду школы. Кажется, идти туда ему не особо хотелось, но в то же время он явно сильно волновался за своего пропавшего напарника.

Хаяма убедился, что никто не смотрит в его сторону, отвел руку назад и все-таки на пару мгновений сжал пальцами прохладное запястье Изуки. На душе сразу стало спокойней — он снова здесь, рядом, вернулся.

— Будем надеяться, что видеонаблюдение тут тоже забыли включить, — скептически хмыкнул Лео.

— Скорее всего, здание и вся территория просто обесточены, — пожал плечами Киеши. — Возможно, произошла какая-то авария в районе? Видите, ближайшие дома тоже без света.

— Да какая разница?! — вдруг взорвался Хьюга. — Мы что, собираемся бесполезно торчать тут всю ночь?

Он выглядел так, словно хронически был чем-то недоволен. Наверное, тяжело так жить.

Хаяма весь день инстинктивно старался держаться от него подальше — так, чтоб это не было очевидно со стороны… но общаться с ним после того разговора на стритбольной площадке не хотелось совсем. Особенно при учете того, как смотрел на Хьюгу Изуки.

В итоге к зданию школы они добрались быстро и молча. Входная дверь тоже была открыта.

Изнутри школа оказалась такой же темной, очень просторной и тихой-тихой — ничто не скрипело, не постукивало, не капало, даже большие круглые часы над входом если и тикали, то совершенно беззвучно. А еще здесь было чисто, никакой сломанной мебели на полу, и пахло вполне нормально — хлоркой и свежей краской. Словом, ничего общего с компьютерными хоррорами, в которые Хаяма периодически играл ночами.

Он устало вздохнул, потер шею свободной рукой и, не удержавшись, взмолился, выразительно приподняв повыше тяжеленные пакеты с покупками:

— Сестренка, можно, я их тут оставлю?! А то таскаться с ними по всей школе будет жутко неудобно!

Лео неодобрительно поджал губы, но все же ответил:

— Если что-нибудь пропадет — возместишь мне ущерб.

Хаяма, не дожидаясь, пока он передумает, с блаженным вздохом оставил все пакеты возле входной двери, задвинув в угол. Изуки хихикнул, наблюдая за его страданиями, но тут же сочувственно улыбнулся.

— Ну, куда дальше? — бодро уточнил Киеши с таким видом, словно каждую ночь тайком нелегально пробирался на запретные закрытые территории.

— Эй, да тут сеть совсем не ловит! — вдруг возмущенно воскликнул Кагами, который, очевидно, рассчитывал снова позвонить Куроко.

Все дружно полезли проверять свои телефоны, и холл огласил нестройный хор:

— У меня тоже!

— И у меня…

— Ага, мой так же…

Хаяма свой даже доставать не стал, и так понятно, что там будет то же самое.

Хьюга с предельно недовольным видом огляделся по сторонам и скривился, выражая общую мысль:

— В таком огромном здании можно искать одного маленького пса целую ночь! Не говоря уж о Куроко, — он ненадолго задумался и предложил: — Наверное, нам стоит разделиться.

— Но мы же так тоже можем все заблудиться! — обеспокоено воскликнул котообразный парень, который первым спросил про сигнализацию. Его молчаливый друг согласно кивнул.

Тренер огляделась, потом ткнула пальцем в большую подробную схему на стене рядом с доской объявлений:

— Смотрите, план здания! Пусть каждый его сфотографирует и ориентируется по карте.

Хьюга снова поправил очки, неофициально беря на себя обязанности лидера — правда, никто не возражал:

— Разделимся на две группы: одна осмотрит правое крыло здания, другая возьмет на себя левое. Встретимся через час на первом этаже в центре, в спортзале!

Хаяма переглянулся с немного встревоженным Изуки и приготовился полноценно приключаться.

* * *

Хьюга так и не понял, каким образом в одной группе с ним оказались Рико, Киеши и Мибучи. Ну, на самом деле, против первой он ничего не имел, наоборот сразу решил на всякий случай сопровождать ее лично, а то мало ли что, — но остальные двое!

Оказалось, в школе был лифт, и он даже работал, несмотря на то, что электричество явно отключилось… но они не рискнули им пользоваться и поднялись по лестнице. Со стен на пролетах на вторженцев строго взирали портреты европейских ученых, над входом на второй этаж висела табличка «Гуманитарное отделение».

Длинный широкий коридор с множеством дверей вдоль одной стены и окнами напротив них тянулся в обе стороны, и его концы терялись во мраке. Хьюга мгновение поколебался, потом взял на себя выбор направления и повернул налево. К счастью, у него в мобильнике был фонарик, да и сквозь окна в коридор попадало достаточно лунного света, чтобы можно было свободно ориентироваться и не спотыкаться о рассохшиеся половицы. Пол выглядел так, словно его недавно залило водой, все доски вспучились и бугрились, как покрытая волдырями кожа. Не самое приятное сравнение.

Абсолютная поглощающая все звуки тишина несколько нервировала. Они, не сговариваясь, старались говорить потише и не хлопать дверьми — шуметь в этом месте почему-то не хотелось. Рико проверяла каждый кабинет и негромко звала Ниго. Киеши зачем-то заглядывал в шкафы и призывал откликнуться Куроко. Хьюга хотел было сказать им, что достаточно кричать одно имя, но передумал. Сами разберутся.

Зачем только они вообще сюда полезли, да еще целой толпой?! Это был на редкость глупый и безответственный поступок!

Мибучи, демонстративно не замечая нежелание общаться, которое старательно проецировал Хьюга, шел рядом и небрежно поигрывал кончиком длинного шарфа с таким видом, словно они прогуливались ясным погожим днем в парке, а не влезли ближе к полуночи на территорию чужой школы. Как же Хьюгу всегда бесили такие люди! Причем объяснить, какие именно «такие», внятно описать Мибучи и все его недостатки он бы не смог… но при этом очень четко осознавал, что навязчивый собеседник его крайне раздражает одним фактом своего существования.

— Как тебе Киото в это время года? — уточнил Мибучи, без особого интереса вглядываясь в дальний конец коридора. — Я очень рад, что ты все же согласился на мое предложение приехать в гости.

Хьюга от неожиданности споткнулся и едва не прикусил себе язык — так торопился опровергнуть безосновательный намек:

— Ничего я не согласился! Это было решение Рико, с вами мы раньше матчей встречаться вообще не собирались!

Вынырнувший из очередного кабинета Киеши взглянул на него, явно удивленный внезапным громким возгласом, но, к счастью, промолчал. Хоть на этом спасибо.

Мибучи остановился и карикатурно театральным жестом прижал ладонь к груди:

— Джунпей-чан, ты разбиваешь мне сердце! А ведь мы так душевно общались по Скайпу всего неделю назад, я предвкушал эту встречу…

Его лицо в темноте выглядело бледной трагической маской, и длинные ресницы бросали густые тени на веки, из-за которых казались еще длиннее.

Хьюга поймал себя на том, что засмотрелся, поспешно отвел взгляд и раздраженно прошипел:

— Отвали уже от меня, озабоченный. Я с тобой о баскетболе поговорить хочу, а ты вечно все к неприличностям сводишь!

И едва не покраснел, вспомнив некоторые картинки, которые Мибучи скинул ему по почте якобы по ошибке — а Хьюга из интереса зачем-то их открыл… и очень пожалел.

Рико и Киеши успели отойти вперед, проверяя кабинеты. Пара дверей, похоже, оказалась заперта, и придурок Киеши в них зачем-то постучал, словно правда ожидал, что ему ответят.

Хьюга передернул плечами от этой странной мысли и покосился на подозрительно молчавшего Мибучи. А тот, словно только этого и ждал, шумно вздохнул, выразительно разводя руками:

— Все в глазах смотрящего. Я ничего подобного никогда не подразумеваю, это ты меня вечно подозреваешь в разных страшных вещах…

Хьюга снова отвернулся, осознав, что этот спор ему не выиграть, и тоже поспешил вперед. Им нужно проверить еще шесть этажей!

Своих собственных чувств он толком не понимал, поэтому предпочитал на данную тему просто не задумываться. В конце концов, у него последний в школьной жизни Зимний Кубок и вступительные экзамены в университет, некогда размениваться на всякие бесполезные глупости!

Добравшись до конца коридора, они поднялись еще на один этаж, чтобы очутиться в следующем коридоре, таком же длинном и пустом, только пол здесь был ровным. Мибучи, как ни странно, отстал и даже принялся за поиски. Хьюга периодически поглядывал на экран мобильного телефона, но сети по-прежнему не было.

За окном виднелись беззвездное ночное небо и другое крыло здания, за стеклами мерцал голубоватый огонек — очевидно, у второй группы тоже был с собой фонарик. Оставалось только надеяться, что брошенные без присмотра придурки не натворят каких-нибудь глупостей: единственным из них, на чье врожденное благоразумие можно рассчитывать в любой ситуации, был Митобе, но он слишком легко поддавался влиянию Коганея.

Отвлекшись на свои мысли, Хьюга не сразу понял, что остальные настороженно замерли. Удивленно поднял голову — и тоже застыл, расслышав за дверью ближайшего кабинета долгий протяжный скрип. В абсолютной тишине, к которой они уже успели привыкнуть и которую нарушали только их собственные шаги и голоса, этот звук прозвучал особенно громко и тревожно, словно кто-то скреб когтями по стеклу.

Да что за глупые мысли лезут в голову?!

— Проверим? — предложил Киеши и первым уверенно толкнул дверь.

В этом кабинете было так же чисто и пустынно, как во всех остальных до него: только пластиковая белая доска, кафедра и стройные, словно по линейке выверенные ряды парт. Жалюзи на самом последнем окне колыхались со скрипом и шорохом из-за приоткрытой створки, в которую врывался ветер. Киеши молча ее закрыл, с силой повернув ручку.

Хьюга не смог бы объяснить, почему из-за этого совершенно обыденного эпизода ему стало как-то не по себе. Просто человеку всегда неуютно находиться в темноте, да еще и в незнакомом странном месте. И ничего больше, не стоит выдумывать всякие глупости.

Они поднялись на четвертый этаж, и чувство неправильности происходящего только усилилось. А все из-за глупых суеверий, связанных с этим числом, — в их собственной школе даже не было этажа с таким порядковым номером, после третьего сразу официально шел пятый.

Интересно, что при этом четверку все равно сохранили за капитанами баскетбольных команд…

Киеши и Рико снова отстали, с завидным упорством проверяя каждую дверь, хотя Хьюга был совершенно уверен, что никого здесь нет. Наверняка глупый пес забился куда-то в подвал или вообще нашел дорогу в столовую. А Куроко мог случайно набрести на библиотеку и просто забыл, что ему нужно вернуться в гостиницу!

— Честно говоря, — начал вдруг Мибучи, который в какой-то момент снова успел оказаться рядом, и в его голосе слышались непривычные искренние нотки, — мне здесь не очень нравится…

Они дошли до широких дверей, которые перегородкой разделяли коридор на две части — точно такие же встретились на третьем этаже, но там они были широко распахнуты, а здесь едва приоткрыты. Хьюга передернул плечами и решительно толкнул створку, шагнул вперед, буквально спиной ощущая тепло следующего за ним по пятам Мибучи.

А потом дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, заставив обоих судорожно вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

— Мог бы и придержать ее, — недовольно проворчал Хьюга, поправляя очки. Сердце почему-то колотилось очень быстро.

Кто-то — скорее всего, Киеши — решительно дернул дверь с другой стороны…

Но она не поддалась.

На несколько секунд повисла настороженная тишина, все пытались понять, как это произошло и что теперь делать. Наконец Киеши негромко кашлянул, поясняя очевидное:

— Заперлась. Мы попробуем подняться по лестнице с этой стороны… Встретимся на пятом этаже?

Других вариантов не было, так что пришлось согласиться, хотя оставаться наедине с Мибучи Хьюге совсем не хотелось. К счастью, тот молчал и не цеплялся, очевидно, чувствуя свою вину.

Уже спустя метров десять идея разделиться перестала казаться удачной.

— Давай все-таки проверим эти кабинеты? — неуверенно предложил Мибучи, когда они почти дошли до лестницы. И шагнул к ближайшей двери.

Хьюга пристально смотрел ему вслед, чувствуя себя очень странно. Головная боль, начавшаяся еще на втором этаже, резко усилилась, в висках словно жужжал десяток пчел, и чувство странной неправильности, неуместности, почти опасности вдруг сдавило горло, так сильно, что он не смог выдавить ни слова, когда поддался инстинкту и попытался предостерегающе окликнуть Мибучи, остановить его, удержать.

Тишина сгустилась еще сильнее, почти как желе, в котором очень трудно двигаться.

Мибучи оплел пальцами ручку и дернул дверь на себя, резко распахивая.

Из-за порога выскочил и вприпрыжку подкатился под ноги Хьюге баскетбольный мяч, звонко ударяясь об пол. За ним остался прерывистый, темно-бордовый след, маслянисто поблескивавший в свете фонарика.

В другом крыле здания кто-то отчаянно заорал.

* * *

Честно говоря, Кагами уже был совсем не рад, что вообще согласился на эту внезапную вечернюю прогулку. Но Куроко очень хотел увидеть какой-то храм, и они с дурацкой собакой смотрели совершенно одинаковыми круглыми голубыми глазами, словно гипнотизировали, и… и… просто пришлось согласиться!

А теперь это привело к тому, что Кагами оказался в компании молчаливого Митобе, гиперактивного Коганея и еще более гиперактивного — хотя это казалось просто физически невозможным — Хаямы (откуда вообще здесь взялись игроки Ракузана?!) и блуждал по странному незнакомому зданию, которое ему совсем не нравилось. Но еще больше ему не нравилось то, что он понятия не имел, что произошло с Куроко и куда тот вообще мог запропаститься. Нельзя было отпускать его одного! Но Кагами просто не успел ухватить его за рукав, а сам в щель между прутьями ограды пролезть не смог, хотя честно попытался, приглушенно ругаясь сквозь зубы.

На втором этаже они не нашли ровным счетом ничего интересного — если не считать стенгазету возле кабинета дисциплинарного комитета, в которой была подробно изложена история школы, построенной два года назад, с таким пафосом, словно она стояла на этом месте минимум столетие и выпустила из своего чрева множество прославленных деятелей науки и искусства, не говоря уж о политиках. Кагами скользнул скептическим взглядам по статьям и отвернулся, пытаясь решить, в какую сторону идти. Митобе с Коганеем тоже довольно быстро потеряли интерес к газете, и только Хаяма задержался, перекатываясь с пятки на мысок и над чем-то хихикая.

Все кабинеты на этаже — те, которые не были заперты — оказались совершенно пустыми. Что, в общем-то, совершенно логично, учитывая, что они ввалились в школу ночью! Правда, что немного удивляло — все парты были новенькими и незапятнанными, без каких-либо надписей и царапин, и везде царила такая стерильная чистота, какая обычно бывает только в дорогих частных больницах. Кагами чувствовал себя неуютно от одного едкого запаха хлорки в воздухе и с трудом подавлял желание зябко потереть плечи.

Хаяма нагнал их в конце коридора, склонил голову набок, будто к чему-то прислушиваясь, и вдруг предложил:

— Давайте поищем столовую. От блужданий тут не столько толку, сколько может быть от столиков!

Кагами озадаченно моргнул, пытаясь понять смысл этой странной кривой фразы. Судя по тому, как переглянулись Митобе и Коганей, они тоже не поняли. Но Хаяму, похоже, их реакция ни капли не смутила, он снова перекатывался с пятки на мысок и терпеливо ждал ответа.

— Ну, — наконец неуверенно начал Коганей, взъерошив ладонью волосы на затылке. — Наверное, действительно стоит проверить столовую, там наверняка что-то осталось в холодильниках, Ниго мог учуять запах и заинтересоваться…

Кагами с подозрением прищурился, пытаясь понять, откуда взялось прочно засевшее внутри ощущение смутной неправильности происходящего, которое только усугублялось поведением остальных.

Хаяма вел себя как-то не так, как раньше, во время их прежних встреч, словно что-то в нем неуловимо переменилось — то ли его неуемную энергию немного приглушило, то ли она просто обратилась внутрь, больше не выплескиваясь на все подряд беспорядочным фонтаном. Самого Кагами нельзя было назвать сдержанным человеком, но от постоянного мельтешения Хаямы даже у него кружилась голова.

Однако в итоге вместо того, чтобы подниматься дальше, они все же действительно решили спуститься обратно на первый этаж. Кагами чувствовал, что от этих бесполезных блужданий раздражается все сильнее, плечи задеревенели от напряжения, и больше всего хотелось оказаться сейчас обратно в гостинице, а еще лучше — дома, в Токио. И забыть про всяких не вовремя пропадающих друзей и их собак.

Он вырвался вперед, сбежал по ступенькам, с силой толкнул дверь с лестницы — и заорал, почувствовав, как что-то внезапно ткнуло его в спину. Подскочил на месте, резко обернулся, чувствуя, как сердце готовится выскочить из горла.

И громко, с чувством выругался на английском, не стесняясь в выражениях. Потому что незаметно подкравшийся к нему сзади Коганей хихикал и показывал знак «виктори», явно довольный собой.

— Да ладно тебе, расслабься! — воскликнул он, попытавшись ободряюще похлопать Кагами по плечу. — Это же классика жанра: ночь, пустая школа, маленькая группа одиноких исследователей… Не хватает только привидений, тогда все будет совсем по канонам аниме!

— И поэтому ты предлагаешь мне расслабиться?! — прорычал Кагами, отстраняясь и потирая спину. Почему ему достались такие все как на подбор ненормальные сенпаи?

Коганей словно не услышал его реплики, развел руки в стороны и торжественно объявил:

— Тут обязательно должно произойти что-нибудь жуткое и необыкновенное!

— Жутновенное, — тут же согласно поддержал Хаяма, тоже чересчур бодрый и радостный для такого подозрительного места.

Хоть Митобе привычно промолчал.

Они спустились еще ниже, вышли в очередной коридор и прямо напротив лестничного проема увидели квадратную табличку с перекрещенными палочками для еды и стрелочкой, указывавшей вправо.

— О, похоже на пиратский флаг! — тут же прокомментировал Коганей.

Кагами вздохнул и устало потер шею. Уши на пару секунд заложило, и он по-собачьи потряс головой, пытаясь их прочистить. На первом этаже запах хлорки еще сильнее шибал в нос, как кулаком, и хотелось поскорее выбраться на улицу, чтобы глотнуть хоть немного свежего воздуха. Но Кагами просто не мог позволить себе уйти, пока не отыщет Куроко.

Они шли в направлении столовой, их шаги рассеянным эхом отражались от стен, и Коганей что-то восторженно рассказывал Хаяме под снисходительным взглядом Митобе, а Кагами все еще пытался усилием воли подавить внезапное головокружение…

Когда в конце коридора, рядом с массивными двустворчатыми дверями, вдруг шевельнулась смутная белая фигура.

Кагами застыл, в первое мгновение решив, что ему просто померещилось. Коганей налетел на него, что-то громко спросил, но Кагами не разобрал слов, пристально вглядываясь вперед до рези в глазах.

Фигура пропала в тенях, и вокруг опустилась настороженная тишина, которую нарушало только их шумное дыхание. А потом в конце коридора снова померещилось смазанное движение.

— Куроко! — тут же громко окликнул Кагами, и сердце в груди нетерпеливо дернулось.

А в следующее мгновение краткосрочное облегчение сменилось каким-то странным тревожным чувством, потому что он вдруг понял: эта фигура была гораздо выше Куроко. И волосы у нее были длиннее. И одежда ничуть не походила на клетчатое осеннее пальто.

Коганей нервно переступил с ноги на ногу и неуверенно предположил:

— Может, это медсестра? Кажется, она в белом халате… Или кто-то из преподавателей остался на ночное дежурство?

Фигура повернулась к ним, и стало понятно, что это действительно женщина, облаченная во что-то длинное и белое, возможно, кимоно.

Секунды утекали мучительно медленно, закоченевший от напряжения Кагами буквально слышал, как они тикают у него в голове.

Лицо у женщины отсюда казалось мутным белым пятном, без глаз и рта, но все равно возникло ощущение неотрывного пристального взгляда. Она двигалась совершенно бесшумно, словно не шла, а медленно плыла над полом.

Инстинкты требовали сорваться с места и бежать прочь. Немедленно. Не задумываясь и не оглядываясь.

Наверное, Кагами заставил себя остаться на месте только потому, что был не один.

— Эй! Здравствуйте! Извините, что мы к вам так вторглись, но мы тут потеряли друга! Вы нам… не поможете… — к концу фразы голос Коганея, изначально громкий и бодрый, начал звучать все менее уверенно, по мере того, как женщина приближались.

А в следующее мгновение свет в фонарике Митобе на мгновение мигнул, а когда вспыхнул снова — она уже стояла прямо перед ними, на расстоянии всего в пару метров.

И смотрела. Водянистыми светлыми глазами без зрачков.

Кагами глубоко вдохнул и забыл выдохнуть, не в силах поверить, что действительно видит это, что ему не мерещится, что это не коллективная галлюцинация. Сознание воспринимало все яркими вспышками-картинками: длинные спутанные волосы, похожие на водоросли; запахнутое на левую сторону простое белое кимоно; медицинская марлевая повязка, закрывавшая рот; бледное до синеватости лицо с заострившимися чертами.

Женщина чуть повернулась, медленно, беззвучно, выбрала из них всех Митобе и прошелестела очень странным голосом, далеким и гулким, словно он доносился со дна колодца:

— Скажи, я красивая?

Кагами почувствовал, как начинает кружиться голова от недостатка кислорода, но заставить себя вдохнуть снова все не получалось.

Почему-то даже мысли не возникло, что это — розыгрыш или удачный грим.

Коганей издал какой-то странный звук, нечто среднее между хрипом и писком, и лихорадочно забормотал:

— Это же Кучисакэ-онна! Самая настоящая Кучисакэ-онна, как в городски страшилках! Настоящая!!! Почему она настоящая?! Митобе, ни в коем случае не говори «да» или «нет»!

Но Митобе, похоже, вообще ничего не собирался говорить. Удерживал взгляд женщины и периодически с трудом сглатывал.

— Знаете… давайте может мы лучше пойдем… — с нехарактерной для него неуверенностью начал Хаяма и сильно подергал Кагами за рукав. — Как-то я уже совсем не хочу в столовую…

Женщина не обращала на них никакого внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на Митобе.

А потом ей явно надоело ждать ответа, потому что ее зыбкая неподвижность вдруг разбилась, как стекло, она сдернула с лица повязку и яростно прошипела:

— А красивая ли я теперь?!

И Кагами, хотя уже догадывался, что увидит, понял, что его сейчас стошнит.

Рот женщины был разрезан от уха до уха, и рваный шрам перехватывали грубые стежки черных толстых ниток, на щеках запеклась кровь, похожая на потеки ржавчины.

Очень хотелось проснуться.

— Как там, как там надо ответить, — продолжил сипло бормотать Коганей, а потом вдруг выкрикнул, отважно шагнув вперед, поближе к Митобе: — Он говорит, что ты выглядишь нормально! Просто совершенно обычно!!!

Женщина застыла, медленно моргнула, не меняясь в лице.

А в следующую секунду яростно оскалилась и без предупреждения замахнулась кулаком, в котором были зажаты окровавленные ножницы.

Коганей отчаянно завопил от страха, но Митобе среагировал быстрее: с привычной легкостью подхватил его, закидывая на плечо, развернулся и ринулся обратно к лестнице.

И словно спало заклинание, удерживавшее Кагами на месте невидимыми путами, потому что он наконец смог вдохнуть и тоже бросился прочь, хотя внутри все скручивало от паники при одной мысли о том, чтобы показать этой твари спину.

Краем глаза он успел заметить, как Хаяма увернулся от ножниц и побежал в другую сторону, к дверям столовой, а женщина застыла посреди коридора, словно не в силах выбрать, кого преследовать.

На мгновение Кагами показалось, будто Хаяма держал кого-то за руку.

* * *

Мибучи оглянулся через плечо, с присвистом втянул в себя воздух и с почти обиженным недоумением сообщил:

— У него нет головы.

Хьюга хрипло выдохнул, чувствуя, как начинает больно щемить в боку, и побежал быстрее, раздраженно рявкнув:

— Спасибо, я заметил!

Будто нельзя было дождаться более подходящего момента для праздной беседы!!!

Стены, двери и окна проносились мимо смазанной чередой, пол противно скрипел под подошвами кроссовок, и со всех сторон обступала угрожающая, липкая тишина.

— Но у него правда нет головы. У него вместо нее баскетбольный мяч! — Мибучи едва не захлебнулся коротким нервным смешком и на мгновение запнулся. — Знаешь, Джунпей-чан, по-моему, это совсем не похоже на карнавальный костюм…

И как только у этого идиота еще хватало сил что-то болтать?!

Но факт оставался фактом: у темного высокого нечто, отдаленно напоминавшего человеческую фигуру, вместо головы действительно почему-то был окровавленный меч.

И от этой абсурдной детали становилось только еще более жутко — словно они провалились на изнанку мира, где все было таким вывернутым, необъяснимым и неправильным.

И когда же все-таки закончится очередной проклятый коридор?!

Хьюга понятия не имел, как долго они уже бегали от этой странной полупрозрачной твари, совершенно запутался, на каком этаже они оказались, постоянно носясь по лестницам то вверх, то вниз.

Возможно, прошло полчаса, а может, всего пара минут. Время сейчас как-то не особо имело значения, гораздо сильнее беспокоили совсем другие вещи.

Прежде всего — как не сдохнуть.

Потому что Хьюга очень сомневался, что призрак преследовал их с целью просто дружески пообщаться и поиграть в баскетбол.

Но самое отвратительное — их преследователь молчал. Мчался следом быстрой бесшумной тенью и постепенно поглощал собой все те жалкие крупицы света, которые попадали в школу с улицы.

Наконец впереди снова показалась лестничная площадка. Хьюга рванул дверь на себя, пропустил Мибучи вперед, глядя, как тот несется вниз, перепрыгивая по три ступеньки за раз.

А потом что-то словно мигнуло за спиной, дохнуло сырым холодным ветром, пронеслось мимо брезгливой дрожью по коже…

И призрак переместился, в мгновение ока вырос посреди лестницы прямо на пути Мибучи. Тот от неожиданности шарахнулся в сторону, оступился, не удержал равновесия и с коротким криком ссыпался вниз.

И Хьюга почувствовал, как у него буквально обрывается все внутри от беспомощности и неспособности помочь. Молча смотрел, как тварь течет вниз, медленно склоняется над скривившимся от боли Мибучи, который схватился за правую лодыжку руками и тщетно пытался отползти.

И что-то словно переключилось, щелкнуло в голове, сменило страх на холодную чистую ярость. Хьюга заорал нечто бессвязное и со всех сил метнул в тварь мобильник — единственное, что было у него в руках.

Серебристая пластинка прокрутилась в воздухе, как в замедленной съемке, и метко врезалась в баскетбольный мяч с гулким ударом.

Призрак исчез.

Мобильник рухнул на пол, разлетаясь на запчасти, и разбившийся фонарик погас.

Несколько секунд тишину в обрушившейся темноте нарушали только хриплое дыхание и приглушенные стоны.

Мелькнула отстраненная и совершенно неуместная сейчас мысль, что мобильник жалко, тот был совсем новый.

Хьюга заставил себя встряхнуться, разжал кулаки. Потом осторожно двинулся вниз по лестнице, придерживаясь ладонью за стену, чтобы не оступиться в непроглядном мраке. Словно все вокруг залили густыми чернилами. Он добрался до Мибучи, ощупью помог ему подняться, пошатнулся под немаленьким весом, но упрямо подставил плечо и, обхватив рукой чужой горячий бок, повел вниз, отсчитывая про себя ступени.

Хьюга уже запутался, на каком они этаже, в голове запертой птицей билась единственная нерассуждающая мысль: бежать! Прочь, быстрее, еще быстрее, не оглядываясь, не задумываясь!

Он отстраненно порадовался своей хорошей физической подготовке, позволившей так долго носиться по бесконечным коридорам, но все равно уже начал задыхаться, особенно при учете того, что теперь пришлось тащить на себе Мибучи. Тот коротко выдыхал сквозь стиснутые зубы, но молчал.

Страх почему-то так и не вернулся. Наверное, Хьюга просто устал бояться, исчерпал свой лимит ужаса на сегодня.

Призрак терпеливо ждал внизу, сразу за дверью, ведущей с лестничной площадки в коридор.

Хьюга остановился на пороге, крепче стиснул попытавшегося отстраниться Мибучи и бесстрастно произнес:

— Да ладно. Серьезно.

Он не знал, чего ожидал, не был уверен, готов ли вот так просто и внезапно попрощаться с жизнью — хотя, с другой стороны, будто кто-то собирался его спрашивать.

Но к чему он совершенно точно не был готов — это к тому, что в следующее мгновение откуда-то сбоку в призрака прилетит большая пригоршня чего-то белого и рассыпчатого, разлетевшегося мелким блестящим песком.

Призрак взвизгнул с таким звуком, будто кто-то сильно стиснул в кулаке резиновую игрушку, и пропал.

Хьюга медленно повернул голову вправо, почему-то совсем не удивившись при виде Киеши, который сжимал в руках небольшой кулек и самодовольно улыбался. За его спиной стояла Рико, бледная, но решительная, и угрожающе помахивала деревянной шваброй.

И, наверное, никогда прежде за всю свою жизнь Хьюга не был так счастлив увидеть этих двоих… хотя, разумеется, признаваться вслух он в подобном не собирался.

Киеши стряхнул с пальцев мелкие белые крупинки и торжественно пояснил:

— Соль. Универсальное средство от любых мороков!

И все происходящее было настолько абсурдно и нелепо, что из всех возможных важных и актуальных вопросов Хьюга задал самый бесполезный:

— Зачем ты таскаешь с собой пакет соли?!

Соль. Призрак. Темная пустая школа.

Каким образом они все умудрились попасть в идиотский мультик о приключениях охотников за привидениями?!

Киеши как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечами и невозмутимо сообщил:

— Алекс посоветовала, — а потом добавил, задумчиво потирая подбородок большим пальцем: — Это место одержимо.

И у Хьюги даже как-то слов нужных не нашлось от возмущения, он только и смог, то раздраженно простонать, ощущая, что голова сейчас просто взорвется от боли и от обилия лишней информации и полуоформившихся догадок:

— Что ты несешь?!

— Одержимы духами могут быть не только люди, но и здания, а иногда и целые улицы или даже города, — с важным видом сообщил Киеши, словно читал лекцию студентам.

И Хьюга понял, что просто не знает, что делать, как правильно отнестись к легкому налету общего безумия, вдруг припорошившему привычный мир. С трудом верилось, что это все происходит на самом деле.

Но, если этот призрак был реальным… получается ведь тогда, что Изуки…

Он оборвал мысль, не позволяя себе ее додумать, но замер в растерянности, не зная, какой еще вопрос задать.

Мибучи повис на плече, тяжелый и угловатый, прерывисто выдохнул и непривычно тихим голосом признался:

— Кажется, я вспомнил подробней, что читал в той статье в спортивном обозрении. Про самоубийство подающего надежды капитана местной баскетбольной команды.

* * *

На самом деле, Хаяма не был уверен, что бежать в столовую — удачная идея… но оставаться рядом с призрачной женщиной, которая размахивала ножницами, как ветряная мельница лопастями, явно не стоило.

Поэтому он сориентировался первым, цапнул Изуки за запястье — тот с момента появления Кучисакэ-онны не произнес ни слова и вообще притих так, что его присутствие почти совсем не ощущалось, — и потащил за собой к двустворчатым дверям впереди, очень надеясь, что они не заперты. Сердце гулко колотилось от испуга и восторга, Хаяма понятия не имел, как ему расценивать свои собственные эмоции, поэтому просто предпочел не задумываться, а действовать — самый беспроигрышный вариант!

Они почти ввалились в столовую, едва не рухнув друг на друга, поспешно заперли за собой дверь, и Хаяма толкнул к ней тяжелый металлический стол в надежде забаррикадировать. И только потом бессильно сполз по стене, с трудом пытаясь перевести дыхание и успокоиться. Прислушался — в коридоре было тихо.

Оставалось только надеяться, что все остальные благополучно убежали. И что эта бешеная дамочка не умеет проходить сквозь стены.

Изуки осторожно сел рядом, прислонился к нему плечом, и Хаяма тут же его приобнял, невольно вздрогнув от уже привычного холода.

Под потолком негромко пощелкивали голубоватые лампы ночного света, отчего казалось, будто они очутились глубоко под водой, и все вокруг плавное и неспешное, как водоросли в течении реки.

Хаяма точно не знал, как долго они так сидели, насторожено вслушиваясь в тишину вокруг, прежде чем ему надоела неподвижность и он решил исследовать столовую. Правда, не нашел ничего интересного — только ряды одинаковых столов со стульями, пустой буфет, куча высоченных шкафов до потолка и такие же холодильники, запертые на тяжелые железные замки. Пахло здесь почему-то не едой, а горелым воском. Но Хаяма все равно обошел столовую по кругу несколько раз и в итоге все-таки отыскал неприметную дверь, за которой скрывалась узкая лестница, уводившая куда-то вверх.

— Проверим? — с некоторым сомнением предложил он.

Изуки неопределенно пожал плечами и тоже наконец поднялся с пола, отряхнул штанины, хотя они у него никогда не пачкались… и замер.

И Хаяма тоже замер — потому что также это услышал: тихий поскрипывающий скрежет в одном из шкафов. Осторожный и словно бы неуверенный. Хаяма не пустил Изуки, подошел сам, опасливо обогнул подозрительный шкаф по широкой дуге. С трудом сглотнул, испытывая дикую смесь испуга и азарта, все же приблизился — и резко одним рывком распахнул дверцы, на всякий случай сразу отскакивая в сторону.

Из шкафа на пол неуклюже вывалился пыльный комок серо-белого меха, звонко чихнул, показав розовую пасть, не менее звонко гавкнул и метнулся под ноги к Изуки. Тот удивленно ахнул, а потом рассмеялся и присел на корточки, чтобы почесать существо за ушами.

Хаяма поскреб в затылке, ощущая себя неловко оттого, что испугался такую маленькую собаку, приняв ее за очередного монстра… потом сообразил, что что-то не так, и удивленно воскликнул:

— Подожди, он тебя видит?!

Он так привык за последние месяцы, что больше совершенно никто не способен заметить Изуки, что тот целиком существует только лично для него, для Хаямы… и теперь в груди неприятно кольнуло неожиданной ревностью.

Ниго блаженно щурился и поскуливал, толкаясь под ласкающую руку. Изуки закусил нижнюю губу и пожал плечами, не поднимая глаз:

— Животные всегда могли меня видеть… Долгое время только это и убеждало меня, что я все-таки не галлюцинация.

И Хаяма посмотрел на него сверху вниз, такого знакомого, родного, взъерошенного и немного растерянного… и неожиданно для самого себя громко и радостно рассмеялся, внезапно осознав, что если сейчас этого не сделает, то просто разорвется от безграничного восторга!

— Ты что? — уточнил Изуки с неуверенной улыбкой, удивленно глядя на него.

Хаяма, задыхаясь от смеха, помотал головой, с трудом заставил себя успокоиться и махнул рукой в сторону коридора:

— Там… эта дамочка… получается, существуют и другие духи… А это значит, что я тебя не придумал!

И от осознания этой простой, мироповоротной истины он готов был сделать… да что угодно, любую глупость, лишь бы только показать, насколько его вдруг переполнило искристое счастье!

Изуки удивленно моргнул, медленно поднялся на ноги, взяв на руки собаку. А потом улыбнулся шире и мягче, с какой-то особенной беззащитностью, при виде которой его сразу хотелось укрыть и где-нибудь спрятать от всего мира сразу.

Подошел вплотную к Хаяме и бесцеремонно вручил ему Ниго, объявив:

— Держи, понесешь ты. Будет странно, если кто-то из остальных случайно увидит летящую в воздухе собаку.

Хаяма недоуменно уставился в такие же недоуменные голубые глаза, открыл было рот, собираясь возразить — не то чтобы он не любил зверей, но ему нужны были свободные руки, чтобы как следует обнять Изуки! — но не успел произнести ни слова.

Потому что под забаррикадированной дверью тонкими белыми струйками быстро просочился дым, уплотняясь и вытягиваясь в уже знакомую женскую фигуру, которая качнулась в их сторону и с очевидной угрозой повторила вопрос:

— Я красивая?

И Хаяма даже как-то растерялся, потому что на волне восторга успел совсем позабыть о грозящей им опасности. Ниго на его руках прижал уши и тихонько заворчал, очевидно, воображая себя огромным боевым псом.

Но в следующее мгновение перед ними вдруг возник Изуки, заслоняя собой, и громко продекламировал почти нараспев:

— Как зарево пожара мусорного бака, как поджарая и мокрая собака, как горлышко пустой бутылки под луной — таков в сравнении и облик твой!

Женщина застыла, неуверенно покачиваясь на месте в попытках расшифровать эту фразу, в которой не так-то легко было опознать однозначный ответ «да» или «нет».

А Хаяма с Изуки, воспользовавшись моментом, ринулись на потайную лестницу, захлопнули за собой дверь и помчались наверх.

* * *

Коганей очень плохо понимал, что и почему происходит. Страх и нервы всегда негативно влияли на его способность соображать, он сразу начинал путаться в собственных руках и ногах, и в таких ситуациях мяч никогда не попадал в корзину и вообще ничего нормально не получалось.

Правда, сейчас ситуация была куда серьезней, чем отскочивший от кольца неудачный трехочковый.

На втором этаже Митобе все-таки поставил его на пол, аккуратно отряхнул и положил тяжелые руки на плечи, вопросительно вглядываясь в глаза. И не отпускал, пока Коганей не уверил, что с ним все в порядке, он уже пришел в себя!

И вообще, у Митобе восемь братьев и сестер, ему нельзя умирать таким молодым! Так что Коганей просто обязан защитить его от происков всяких городских легенд-страшилок. А значит, нужно сосредоточиться и не поддаваться страху!

По лестнице эхом разнеслось тяжелое хриплое дыхание, и в коридор вывалился запыхавшийся Кагами, оперся ладонью о стену и скривился, простонав:

— Проклятье, почему именно ножницы?! Будто мне тогда мало было этого психованного Акаши…

Коганей не очень понял, о чем он, хотя сделал себе заметку на будущее обязательно расспросить, что имелось в виду. Повертел головой, пытаясь сообразить, где они оказались… и вдруг наконец заметил одну очевидную вещь:

— Подождите, а где Хаяма?!

Их осталось всего трое! Но почему, как же так, это ведь не стишок про десять негритят, который так любила всегда сестра?!

Кагами выпрямился, небрежно отмахнулся и решительно зашагал вперед по коридору:

— Как-нибудь выберется сам, если не совсем идиот! Некогда его ждать и искать остальных, нам нужно найти выход, — и тише добавил, пробормотав себе под нос: — Проклятье, мне срочно нужно позвонить Алекс!

Коганей с недоверчивым изумлением проводил его взглядом, беспомощно оглянулся на Митобе, но тот только пожал плечами. Как же так… бросить своих? А как же Хьюга, Рико, все остальные… Куроко с Ниго, наконец!

Но, с другой стороны, чем они объективно могли помочь своим товарищам? У них ведь не было ни оружия, ни специальных талисманов, чтобы справиться со злобным привидением… а если Кучисакэ-онна тут еще и не одна…

Коганей, конечно, любил всякие жуткие истории, как фильмы, так и книжки, но никогда даже не думал, что однажды вдруг может стать непосредственным участником одной из них!

Поэтому они побежали дальше, надеясь спуститься по другой лестнице, чтобы оказаться ближе к выходу, на том самом месте, где они разделились с группой Хьюги… Коганей проверил по часам… неужели всего сорок минут назад?!

Сзади внезапно раздался оглушительный грохот и протяжный треск, словно что-то огромное проламывалось сквозь стену. Коганей вздрогнул, но Митобе не позволил ему обернуться, поэтому осталось только бежать быстрее, хотя легкие уже горели от нехватки воздуха.

Грохот сменился гулким эхом шагов, неторопливых, но тяжелых и пугающих своей безнадежной неотступностью.

И начало казаться, что они бегут на одном месте, не в силах достичь лестницы, что скоро их самих настигнет жуткое голодное нечто…

Дверь одного из кабинетов вдруг распахнулась, из-за нее выглянул незнакомый темноволосый подросток и обеспокоенно замахал рукой, поторапливая:

— Эй, давайте сюда, тут можно спрятаться!

И Коганей как-то даже не задался вопросом, кто это и откуда он взялся в пустой школе, и с готовностью метнулся в ту сторону, уже открыв рот, чтобы поблагодарить за помощь — но в последний момент Кагами вдруг перехватил его за шиворот, резко дернул назад, останавливая, так, что воротник больно впился в горло, и категорично объявил:

— Мы лучше как-нибудь сами.

Секунду ничего не происходило, даже шаги за спиной, казалось, затихли.

А потом лицо подростка исказилось раздраженной гримасой, неуловимо изменилось, словно с него сползла примеренная на время маска. Он недобро оскалился, показывая острые желтые зубы — и исчез.

Одновременно с ним исчез и кусок пола перед кабинетом, сменившись широким темным провалом из-за обвалившихся досок и желтыми табличками, предупреждавшими про аварийное состояние этажа.

Шаги за спиной возобновились, постепенно становясь все ближе и быстрее.

Кагами коротко выругался и заорал:

— Быстрее, дальше по коридору!

— Нет, на лестницу! — одновременно с ним раздался другой голос, прозвучавший непонятно откуда и совершенно внезапно.

А в следующее мгновение рядом с ними появился Куроко — запыхавшийся, взъерошенный, непривычно взволнованный, со следами белого мела на щеке. И вместо того, чтобы объявить что-нибудь в своем репертуаре — например: «Я всегда тут был», и лично Коганей бы ни капли не удивился таким словам, — он схватил Кагами за руку и потянул за собой к неприметной двери с окошком из мутного стекла:

— Бежим! Скорее, тут нельзя оставаться!

И Кагами безропотно подчинился, растерянно глядя на него, едва не споткнулся, когда они все вчетвером пропихались на узкую пожарную лестницу, и только тогда озадаченно воскликнул:

— Но куда?!

Куроко оглянулся через плечо, окинул каждого из них серьезным внимательным взглядом, словно проверяя, все ли части тела на месте, и пояснил:

— В спортзал, там можно начертить защитный круг.

Коганей на всякий случай нашарил мозолистые пальцы Митобе, крепко сжал и торжественно пообещал себе больше ничему сегодня не удивляться.

* * *

К тому моменту, когда они добрались до спортзала, нога Мибучи, похоже, перестала болеть так сильно. Во всяком случае, теперь он шел сам, с непривычно мягкой улыбкой поблагодарив за помощь, и только слегка прихрамывал.

Честно говоря, Хьюга не особо надеялся, что удастся встретиться с остальными так просто и сразу — ведь наверняка призрак преследовал обе группы непрошеных гостей, недовольный, что его покой потревожили. Однако прав все-таки оказался Киеши, хоть и не хотелось это признавать: все действительно собрались в центре спортзала, нашлась даже главная пропажа — Куроко стоял на коленях и зачем-то сосредоточенно чертил на полу мелом большие концентрические круги, Кагами с ворчанием ему помогал, а Митобе и Коганей бесполезно топтались неподалеку. Здесь электричества, похоже, тоже не было, но на стенах приглушенно горели голубым длинные аварийные лампы, а сквозь стеклянный купол потолка щедро сочился яркий лунный свет.

Хьюга облегченно выдохнул, устало помассировал переносицу, собираясь окликнуть остальных и спросить, что за, будь оно все неладно, безобразие здесь творится… после чего вдруг осознал, что до спортзала добрались все-таки не все.

Мибучи опередил его, обеспокоенно заозирался и громко спросил:

— А Котаро куда-то отошел? Надеюсь, он не доставил вам хлопот?

Остальные — кроме Куроко — вздрогнули, словно их застали за каким-то постыдным и запретным занятием, удивленно вскинули взгляды и тут же посмотрели в разные стороны, прежде чем Кагами наконец взял на себя смелость пояснить:

— Нас с ним… разделило недалеко от столовой. Думаю, он успел спрятаться.

Мибучи заметно побледнел, но сдержанно кивнул и не произнес больше ни слова.

Прозвучало не очень обнадеживающе, и Хьюга против воли посочувствовал Мибучи. Он слишком хорошо знал на личном опыте, каково это, когда пропадают друзья.

Рико явно безотчетным жестом прижала ладонь ко рту, и Киеши ободряюще положил тяжелую ладонь ей между лопаток.

Очевидно, Коганей решил разбить неловкий момент и взбодрить остальных, потому что с совершенно неуместным энтузиазмом воскликнул:

— Вы тоже видели Кучисакэ-онну?!

Его глаза сияли каким-то нездоровым блеском, как при высокой температуре.

Киеши отрицательно качнул головой:

— Нет. Похоже, в этом здании блуждает несколько разных призраков…

— Ничего удивительного, — неожиданно включился в разговор Куроко, поднимаясь с пола и отряхивая ладони от мела. — Я сегодня слышал, как местные жители говорили, что это место проклято, в округе всегда происходят какие-то несчастья, и что не стоило строить здесь школу.

Хьюга с трудом подавил желание закрыть лицо ладонями. Он никогда раньше и мысли не допускал о том, чтобы поверить в существование потусторонних сил… но, похоже, этим самым силам его неверие ничуть не мешало.

В ушах снова загудело от перенапряжения, он потряс головой… и вдруг понял, что звук шел извне, постепенно нарастая, становясь не только громче, но и пронзительней, словно в их сторону мчался целый осиный рой.

В углах зала зашевелились, заколыхались зыбкие сероватые тени, похожие на дым, начали набухать, собираясь в клубы. Почему-то смотреть на них было противно до тошноты, будто в этом неторопливом движении таилось что-то противоестественное, чуждое, то, чему не было места в нормальном мире.

— Скорее, встаньте в круг! — поторопил Куроко, крепче сжимая в пальцах мел, словно готов был писать прямо в воздухе.

Хьюга устало скривился, но решил плыть по течению, шагнул ближе к начерченной на полу белой широкой полосе.

Лишь благодаря долгим годам практики и тренировок он вовремя услышал громкий знакомый свист и обернулся — только чтобы увидеть, как прямо в лицо ему стремительно летит баскетбольный мяч. Поднял руку, чтобы отбить, но медленно, слишком медленно…

И содрогнулся всем телом, чувствуя, как что-то оборвалось и разбилось внутри, когда звонкий голос отчаянно выкрикнул:

— Не трогай!!!

А в следующее мгновение прямо перед ним из ниоткуда возникла черноволосая фигура, уверенно отбила пас и тут же коротко вскрикнула от боли, а мяч вспыхнул гнилостным фиолетовым пламенем, отлетел прочь и врезался в стену, оставив в ней выжженный ареол.

Хьюга застыл, забыл дышать и совершенно не успевал следить за происходящим, воспринимая все бессвязными обрывочными картинками.

Его спаситель схватился за правую руку и прижал ее к груди, ссутулив плечи.

От входной двери прямо к нему с обеспокоенным возгласом кинулся Хаяма.

Ниго оглушительно залаял и широкими прыжками помчался к Куроко.

Рядом с самим Хьюгой очутился Киеши и сильно стиснул пальцами плечо, словно желал удержать на месте.

Мяч с влажным чмокающим звуком шлепнулся со стены на пол, как раздавленный осьминог.

Но Хьюга не смотрел в ту сторону, ему было совершенно плевать на всех местных призраков сразу — он видел только знакомое бледное лицо, искривленное гримасой боли, черные глаза и леденящую зимнюю ночь в ненавистных горах.

— Ты что сделал, зачем ты полез?! — возмущенно тараторил Хаяма, бесполезно дергаясь из стороны в сторону и пытаясь осмотреть его раненую руку.

Но Изуки — Изуки, Изуки, тот самый Изуки, персональный фантом Хьюги и его неотступное двухлетнее проклятье, его лучший друг и вечное подтверждение неискупимой вины — не давался и уворачивался, безуспешно пытаясь выдавить улыбку:

— Мне он причинил меньше вреда, чем мог бы любому из вас… а я к тому же очень быстроисцелительный…

И Хьюга не выдержал, захрипел, с трудом сморгнул непрошеные злые слезы и громко воскликнул, не узнав свой собственный голос:

— Ты! Почему ты здесь?! Ведь… ты ведь исчез…

Ровно сто восемь ударов колокола во дворе храма — и больше ни одного каламбура, ни разу за восемь месяцев, никакой призрачно скользящей за левым плечом тени, никаких разговоров по душам поздно вечером на грани сна и яви… только одиночество, о котором он просил, но которого на самом деле не хотел…

Изуки вздрогнул, вскинул на него огромные испуганные глаза, словно удивленный, что Хьюга его заметил, с ним заговорил. И внимание вдруг привлекло то, что он выглядел – совершенно здоровым, несмотря на бледность. Впервые за два года. Больше ни царапин на лице, ни оковов гипса на руке…

А потом Киеши стиснул пальцы на плече Хьюги сильнее и с обманчивой, совсем не доброй мягкостью объявил:

— Он просто перестал преследовать тебя. Но, похоже, нашел себе новую жертву.

Что?.. Хьюга непонимающе моргнул, перевел взгляд на непривычно серьезное лицо Киеши.

Хаяма отреагировал мгновенно — тут же насупился, оскалился, демонстрируя клыки, и толкнул Изуки себе за спину, широко расправив плечи в попытках казаться больше и сильнее. Но зачем, почему, что вообще здесь происходит…

Явно прочитав его недоумение по выражению лица, Киеши вздохнул и пояснил с извиняющимся видом, будто ему было неприятно поднимать эту тему, но при этом он был полон решимости идти до конца:

— Духи, особенно мстительные и темные, — далеко не всегда души тех, кем выглядят внешне. Они могут принимать любой облик, прикидываться любой тенью, желанным воспоминанием, играть наиболее выгодную роль, пиявками присасываясь к эмоционально нестабильным людям. Мы весной изгоняли одну такую тварь в Комптоне, она очень цепко ухватилась за вдовца, который после смерти жены в автокатастрофе остался с двумя маленькими детьми на руках и необъятным чувством вины… повезло, что у Ниджимуры оказались с собой запасные талисманы, иначе мы бы просто не справились, — Киеши снова вздохнул, прищурился, пристально глядя прямо в глаза Изуки, и закончил: — Эти духи питаются эмоциями, высасывают свою жертву до дна. И тот, кого мы сейчас наконец-то все видим перед собой — совсем необязательно имеет какое-либо отношение к настоящему Изуки Шуну.

Хьюга понял, что не может выдавить ни слова и что все услышанное просто не укладывается в голове, угловатые неуклюжие слова проскальзывают мимо, не позволяя различить их смысл. Хаяма вдруг совершенно по-звериному зарычал, куда больше похожий сейчас на призрака, чем Изуки, и явно изготовился кинуться в драку.

Но опередил всех Куроко. Протиснулся вперед и с нехарактерным для него неприкрытым изумлением уточнил:

— Вы знакомы с капитаном Ниджимурой?!

— А, это который новый приятель Тацуи, — без особого восторга пробормотал Кагами, тоже подходя ближе.

Хьюга наконец сглотнул вставший комок в горле, примерился и как следует врезал Киеши кулаком в плечо, прорычав:

— Чем ты вообще занимался в этой своей Америке?!

Думать об Изуки сейчас совсем не хотелось — должно быть, так срабатывал инстинкт самосохранения, чтобы уберечь организм от слишком сильного потрясения и стресса, — поэтому он уцепился за первую возможность сменить тему.

Киеши с обиженным видом потер пострадавшее плечо и ответил как-то чересчур уклончиво:

— В Америку каждый иммигрант из каждой страны когда-то привез своих богов и духов. И люди там в итоге хорошо научились защищаться от любой нечисти. Вот Алекс и решила, что мне это тоже будет полезно, раз сразу после операции мне все равно были строго противопоказаны любые физические нагрузки…

Кагами протяжно застонал:

— Нас Алекс тоже мучила этими безумными вылазками в леса и заброшенные дома, вместо нормальных тренировок… Но я очень надеялся, что здесь мне не придется с таким сталкиваться!

— Япония древнее Америки, Кагами-кун, — невозмутимо отметил Куроко. — Вполне логично, что здесь больше духов и других потусторонних существ.

Хаяма, наблюдавший за их разговором с низким горловым ворчанием, высвободил руку из пальцев пытавшегося удержать его Изуки и угрожающе рявкнул, скалясь на Киеши:

— Да мне совершенно без разницы, какого опыта ты там набрался и каких сказок наслушался, но его ты не тронешь! Даже не пытайся подойти — пожалеешь!!!

Изуки прерывисто выдохнул, ткнулся ему лбом в затылок и тихо попросил:

— Котаро, не надо. Теппей всегда нас… в смысле, их защищал, — потом поднял голову и прямо, не скрываясь, посмотрел в глаза Киеши. — Я сам не знаю, что я такое. Но я правда помню и ощущаю себя Изуки Шуном.

И Хаяма стремительно сдулся, как проткнутый иголкой воздушный шарик. На лице у него отразилась такая беззащитная растерянная надежда, что Хьюга просто не смог больше на это смотреть, отвел взгляд в сторону.

И поэтому первым заметил, как зеркало в противоположном конце зала растрескалось, словно тонкий лед на реке, с мягким звоном осыпалось вниз…после чего вдруг взмыло обратно в воздух серебристой волной осколков — и стремительно полетело в их сторону.

Вместе с оглушительным скрежещущим звоном под потолком заметалось эхо торжествующего, истеричного смеха.

Но этот звук вдруг оборвался, словно наткнувшись на невидимую преграду, и его перебил звонкий, отрывистый девичий голос, яростно приказав:

— Воды течет пустой простой, отпусти себя и на месте стой!!!

И стрела из битого зеркального стекла обогнула Хьюгу и остальных, метнулась к выходу из зала, словно в надежде сбежать — но там уже ожидала невысокая и хрупкая женская фигура, которая даже не подумала посторониться в испуге. Вместо этого сдернула с плеч белое шелковое покрывало, взмахнула им — и накрыла клубок стекла, который тут же со звоном осыпался на пол.

На спортзал опустилась напряженная, озадаченная тишина, которую никто благоразумно не решался нарушить первым.

Правда, уже в следующее мгновение Хьюга взял свои слова о благоразумии назад, потому что Мибучи чуть склонил голову набок и вежливо отметил таким тоном, словно хвалил ловкость, с которой мастерица разливала чай на церемонии:

— Это было очень эффектно.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно улыбнулась девушка, убирая за ухо длинную черную прядь и чуть щуря внимательные темные глаза.

И Хьюга окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.

Потому что перед ними в дверях проклятой школы на окраине Киото стояла старшая сестра Изуки, Айя. В нарядном алом кимоно и с убранными в причудливую высокую прическу волосами, она казалась старше и серьезней, но Хьюга все равно не мог не узнать ее лицо — слишком часто ходил раньше к ним в гости… хоть и не навестил потом ни разу после похорон, мучаясь от чувства беспомощной вины…

Айя с хрустом наступила гэтой на стекло под шелковым покрывалом и неторопливо приблизилась, разглядывая их всех с таким пристальным вниманием, что, кажется, даже Мибучи передумал дальше вмешиваться с ценными комментариями. Остановилась прямо перед Изуки, который смотрел на нее во все глаза, инстинктивно втянув голову в плечи.

А потом отвесила ему звонкую пощечину, в негодовании топнув ногой:

— Ты даже ни разу не вернулся домой, глупый мальчишка! Как ты мог?!

— Эй! — протестующее воскликнул Хаяма, но тут же затих, стоило Айя устремить на него уничижающий взгляд, которым, кажется, в совершенстве владели все старшие сестры.

Изуки растерянно моргнул, неуклюже утер тыльной стороной ладони потекшие по щеке слезы — как, как вообще призрак физически способен плакать?! — и сухо всхлипнул, вцепившись другой рукой в плечо Хаямы, словно в поисках опоры:

— Ты… ты меня видишь… и остальные все теперь тоже видят…

Лицо Айя чуть смягчилось.

— Конечно. Это здание построено в месте, где бьют сразу три мощных источника потусторонней энергии. Поэтому все призраки получают здесь исключительную силу, могут становиться видимыми и осязаемыми, — она снова протянула руку и на сей раз ласково убрала прилипшие к его лбу пряди челки. — Раньше в этом месте находился синтоистский храм, который выстроил один из сегунов, чтобы усмирить мстительный дух жены, погибшей по его вине. Но подношение не помогло, она все равно превратилась в онрё и осталась неприкаянно скитаться в этих краях, вымещая злость и боль на случайных путниках. А несколько лет назад прогнившие остатки храма снесли, чтобы построить тут новую школу. И онрё переселилась сюда, а вместе с ней здесь завелись и другие духи.

— Онрё… — благоговейно прошептал Коганей, нетерпеливо дергая Митобе за рукав. — Наверное, она и есть Кучисакэ-онна!

Словно в ответ на его слова, покрывало на полу вдруг зашевелилось, надрывно застонало, приподнялось…

И прицельно выплюнуло большой блестящий кусок стекла.

Который со спины вонзился в бок Айи и застрял, торча ужасающим смертоносным украшением.

Кто-то испуганно закричал, кто-то запричитал, что сейчас вызовет скорую, Кагами ринулся вперед, чтобы удержать ее от падения, Изуки побледнел так, что почти полностью выцвел.

Но Айя только досадливо поморщилась и громко объявила, перекрывая общий шум:

— Тише, тише, новости утешительные!

Потом выдернула из своего тела осколок стекла — на нем не осталось следов крови — небрежно отбросила за спину и раздраженно фыркнула:

— Вот ведь бестолковый и настырный… похоже, придется усмирять ритуалом.

Хьюга прерывисто выдохнул, с новой силой ощутив себя здесь совершенно лишним. Больше всего хотелось открыть глаза и очутиться дома, в своей постели.

Желательно — года три назад, до того, как все необратимо покатилось кувырком.

Куроко осторожно потеснил Кагами, который так и застыл в растерянности с протянутыми руками, и вежливо уточнил:

— Простите, но вы ведь тоже призрак?

И Айя просто спокойно кивнула в ответ.

Изуки с присвистом втянул в себя воздух, пошатнулся, жалко скривился:

— Ты… но когда… я…

Айя в то же мгновение снова оказалась рядом с ним, протянула руки, обхватив его лицо ладонями, и улыбнулась, немного грустно, но так, словно давно смирилась:

— Глупый-глупый Шун. Я умерла задолго до твоего рождения. И на самом деле сестра я совсем не твоя, а твоей матери, — и, не дожидаясь следующего логичного вопроса, продолжила: — Я могу принять внешне любой возраст. Тот, в котором умерла… тот, который прожила несколько раз… — она вдруг превратилась в маленькую девочку лет пяти, с тремя забавными хвостиками, а потом сразу же — в элегантную беловолосую старуху. — Даже тот, дожить до которого мне было не суждено. Это особый дар, которым обладают все юрэй — и ты тоже, тебе только осталось научиться правильно пользоваться своей силой.

Она вернула себе юный облик, помедлила и обвела пристальным взглядом растерянные лица, потом улыбнулась чуть шире — Хьюга хорошо помнил, что ей всегда нравилось рассказывать.

— Видимо, придется провести небольшой экскурс в историю нашей семьи, чтобы кое-что пояснить. Клан Изуки издавна жил на территории Киото, в Токио мы перебрались всего три поколения назад. Мы всегда служили при синтоистских храмах и помогали людям обрести покой. Члены нашей семьи после смерти всегда становятся юрэй, свободными духами, и на какое-то время задерживаются в мире живых, чтобы завершить все свои дела. Иногда мы показываемся тем, кто знал нас при жизни… иногда нет, чтобы не бередить им лишний раз едва зажившие раны. А некоторые из нас и вовсе придумывают себе новую временную жизнь и продолжают сосуществовать наравне с простыми людьми — например, как я или как наша бабушка Ханако. Наша главная обязанность — защищать людей от онрё, опасных мстительных духов. В этом мире нас обычно удерживает привязанность к каким-то предметам или людям.

«Блокнот», — вдруг с ослепительной ясностью понял Хьюга.

Тот самый дурацкий потрепанный блокнот с мультяшным баскетбольным мячом на обложке.

— А каламбуры? — вдруг уточнил Хаяма, в котором, очевидно, любопытство перебороло обиду за Изуки. — Ну, вы их читали вместо заклинаний, когда усмиряли плохого духа…

Айя удивленно взглянула на него, словно не ожидала, что он обратит внимание именно на это, и снова убрала за ухо выпавшую из прически прядь:

— Замечательное наблюдение. Или наблюдательное замечание — тоже будет верно! Каламбуры идеально работают в качестве заговоров и заклинаний — ведь все дело в особой силе слов, в их ритмике и звучании, это даже важнее, чем вкладываемый смысл!

К несчастью, похоже, про блокнот вспомнил не один Хьюга. Потому что Хаяма, терпеливо дослушав пояснение про каламбуры, благодарно кивнул и вдруг повернулся к нему, снова показал клыки в оскале и обвинительно ткнул пальцем:

— А ты его чуть не потерял!

Все остальные смотрели на них в некоторой растерянности, явно не понимая, о чем речь.

Хьюга глухо простонал и устало рявкнул:

— Да откуда ты вообще на нас свалился?!

Потому что — какое вообще отношение этот взбалмошный игрок Ракузана имел к их команде, с чего он взял, что может заявлять какие-то права на Изуки?!

— Тише, тише, — попытался успокоить его Киеши.

Вот только успокаиваться Хьюга совсем не хотел, резко развернулся и снова ударил его кулаком по плечу, постаравшись, чтобы в этот раз вышло побольнее:

— А ты даже заикаться не смей, ты вообще собирался Изуки изгонять, как какого-то демона!

И как этому чудовищному придурку подобное только в голову пришло?!

— Между прочим, я специально попросил Алекс меня всему научить, потому что думал, что ты одержим злым духом, и хотел помочь! — обиженно объявил Киеши. Как будто его кто-то о подобном просил!

Хьюга даже ответом это удостаивать не стал, повернулся к Изуки и буквально выплюнул давно и больно тлевшие в груди слова, потому что атаковать было несравнимо легче, чем просить прощения:

— Почему ты никак не проявил себя призраком?! Я был уверен, что благополучно схожу с ума и общаюсь с галлюцинацией! Два года!

Изуки вздрогнул, виновато отвел взгляд и пожал плечами:

— Я не был уверен сам? Я ведь не знал, что мы можем становиться юрэй…

Хьюга на мгновение прикрыл глаза, стиснул пальцами переносицу, с трудом задавил малодушное желание заплакать и все-таки нашел в себе силы прямо спросить:

— Почему ты не превратился в онрё? Не стал мстить мне? Ведь в твоей смерти виновен я.

Произнести это вслух оказалось неожиданным облегчением — как в конце долгого пути скинуть с плеч мертвый безнадежный груз.

Все остальные, не сговариваясь, замолчали, не вмешиваясь больше в их разговор.

Изуки смотрел на него внимательно, сочувственно и с сожалением, потом отбросил с лица снова упавшую на глаза челку и растерянно предположил, словно сам не был до конца уверен в ответе:

— Я просто… не захотел?

И услышать это — именно такие слова, именно таким голосом — неожиданно оказалось гораздо важнее, чем любое «Я тебя прощаю», «Я тебя не виню» или «Я не держу на тебя зла».

Но, разумеется, потом снова влез Хаяма и все испортил, дернув Изуки обратно на себя и сверля Хьюгу возмущенным взглядом:

— Ты сам мне его отдал! Так что теперь даже думать не вздумай о том, чтобы требовать обратно!

Мибучи после этих слов почему-то рассмеялся, Айя тоже, а Хьюга почувствовал, как у него вспыхнули жаром щеки. Почему он должен краснеть со стыда за этих двух бестолковых придурков?!

— Получается, ты был вместе с капитаном все время, что мы его знаем? — удивленно уточнил Кагами, словно пытался мысленно что-то подсчитать.

Изуки вздрогнул — очевидно, до сих пор не мог привыкнуть, что его видят и к нему обращаются не только Хьюга и Хаяма, — и с улыбкой пожал плечами:

— Я провел вместе с вами почти два года, просто вы меня не видели.

— Я видел, — спокойно объявил Куроко.

И это очень многое говорило о близости их команды, когда почти никто не удивился этим внезапным словам — хотя, возможно, все уже просто исчерпали свой лимит удивления на сегодня.

Только Кагами аж поперхнулся от потрясения — но совсем по другой причине:

— Погоди. Ты тоже призрак?!

— Нет, — Куроко, кажется, с трудом удержался от желания закатить глаза, но терпеливо пояснил: — Однако мне многое рассказывала про духов бабушка, научила их видеть и показывать им путь. А Изуки-сенпай действительно постоянно сопровождал нашу команду, иногда даже вмешивался в матчи и менял направление мяча.

Хьюга изумленно приоткрыл рот. Но почему тогда он ни разу ничего подобного не заметил?!

Изуки смущенно засмеялся, потирая в затылке и отводя взгляд:

— Ну, Коге было сложновато справиться с позицией разыгрывающего, особенно в первый год…

— Эй!!! — тут же громко возмутился Коганей, но был проигнорирован всеми, кроме Митобе, который сочувственно похлопал его по макушке.

Изуки пожал плечами и со вздохом продолжил:

— Знаю, это было неспортивно… Но мне очень, очень хотелось сыграть. Еще хотя бы раз, — он с трудом сглотнул, а потом торопливо продолжил: — И, к тому же, я позволял себе подобное, только когда противники вели нечестную игру! Например, в матче с Кирисаки Дайчи…

— А с нами? — вдруг спросил Хаяма, впившись в его лицо нетерпеливым взглядом.

Изуки непривычно смутился, закусил нижнюю губу, взглянул на него из-под ресниц, прежде чем признаться:

— Два или три раза в финальной четверти. Только потому, что я тоже всегда мечтал поучаствовать в матче за Зимний Кубок! Когда Куроко немного замешкался от усталости… — он взглянул на их фантомного игрока, прервался, удивленно моргнул и воскликнул: — Ты уступил мне специально?!

Куроко ответил ему нечитаемым взглядом.

И Хьюга окончательно убедился, что его команда — самая безумная, невероятная, неправильная, дурацкая и замечательная на свете.

Остальные увлеклись обсуждением прошлых игр, обступив Изуки со всех сторон, и Хьюга отвернулся, чтобы потереть глаза. И заметил, что Айя молча отошла, присела на корточки рядом с покрывалом, под которым теперь вместо груд стекла вырисовывалась скорченная человеческая фигура, погладила ее по спине и непривычно мягким голосом спросила:

— Неужели ты так хочешь стать мстительным темным духом? Утонуть во тьме и больше никогда не увидеть света? Превратиться в онрё?

Фигура дернулась, громко всхлипнула и неожиданно совершенно человеческим, хриплым и жалким от слез голосом ответила:

— Я просто хотел выиграть Зимний Кубок!

И Хьюгу аж ознобом пронзило от смутного дежа вю. От невозможного, невероятного совпадения. От такого тошнотворно знакомого и понятного желания.

Айя осторожно сдернула покрывало, обнажая подростка лет восемнадцати в мятой красно-желтой форме. У него были неровно подстриженные темные волосы, растерянные светло-карие глаза и явно когда-то сломанный нос. Он вздрогнул и крепче прижал колени к груди, уткнувшись лбом в потертый баскетбольный мяч.

— Кто это? — задал интересовавший всех вопрос Кагами.

И ему снова ответил Куроко:

— Сугавару Ичиро. Он был капитаном баскетбольной команды школы Хорюджи, но после провала на отборочном туре Межшкольных покончил с собой, спрыгнув с крыши спортзала.

— Стоп. Только не говори мне, что ты притащил меня к этой школе специально для того, чтобы помочь этому, чтоб его, призраку?! — шокированно воскликнул Кагами.

Куроко промолчал, но сидевший у него на руках Ниго звонко гавкнул и замахал хвостом.

Призрак снова дернулся, поднял зареванное раскрасневшееся лицо:

— Я пропустил пас! И они сказали, что из-за этой ошибки нашу команду, у которой и так всегда были слабые показатели, в этом году даже не допустят к отборочным матчам Кубка!

Хаяма подошел поближе, держа за руку Изуки, нахмурился, пихнул Сугавару носком кроссовка в бедро и с неожиданной жестокостью заявил:

— Тогда ты был идиотом и только даром сдох!

— Котаро! — тут же возмущенно воскликнул Мибучи.

— Что?! Я правду говорю! Как вообще можно себя убивать из-за такой ерунды! Нет, баскетбол — это очень важно, но… Этим он сделал больно не только одному себе! И лишил всех остальных даже призрач… — он запнулся, словно сочтя слово неудачным в данном случае, — даже слабого шанса на успех!

Изуки крепче стиснул его пальцы и отвел взгляд.

А Хьюга в этот самый момент вдруг с новой силой ощутил привычный груз ответственности. И понял, что принимать решение придется именно ему. И только от него зависит, получится ли наконец поставить во всей этой истории финальную точку.

Поэтому он вдохнул, набирая в легкие побольше воздуха, прямо посмотрел на остальных и самым своим капитанским голосом произнес, не уверенный до конца, к кому именно обращается:

— Ты хотел сыграть? Отлично. Тогда давайте сыграем!

* * *

Хаяма был совершенно точно уверен, что не забудет эту игру до самой смерти. А скорее всего — будет помнить и в посмертии, если ему все-таки удастся разузнать семейный секрет клана Изуки и тоже стать юрэй!

Причем что странно — одновременно он при всем желании не смог бы пересказать всю последовательность атак и приемов, даже не вспомнил бы, сколько очков забил сам. В памяти остались скорее ощущения — теплой шершавой резины в пальцах, скрипучих свежих досок под ногами, чужого случайного прикосновения — и эмоции — эйфория, радость, любопытство, предвкушение, азарт — чем реальные факты.

Но в первое мгновение, когда Хьюга это только предложил, остальные уставились на него, как на безумца. А он невозмутимо поправил очки и объявил:

— Наша команда выиграла прошлый Зимний Кубок. Так что Сугавару может сразиться с нами за право зваться чемпионом.

Лео, поморщившись, перенес вес на левую ногу и протянул:

— Замечательная идея! Вот только не может же он обыграть вас всех в одиночку?

— Разумеется, нет, такого я и не предлагаю! — громко фыркнул Хьюга и снова поправил очки. — Мы разобьемся на команды. Правда, у нас не хватает одного игрока…

Лео улыбнулся и сверкнул глазами — и о, как хорошо Хаяма знал это выражение лица, да сестренка просто дразнил Хьюгу!

— Ну почему же не хватает — два призрака, восемь живых игроков, Айда-сан как судья и Изуки-сан как зритель, всем найдется своя роль! 

Стоящий рядом Изуки приглушенно хихикнул, и Хаяма радостно ему улыбнулся, невероятно довольный, что тот больше не выглядел бледной выцветшей копией самого себя, а снова стал ярким и полностью осязаемым. Все то, что рассказала его сестра, осело в мыслях беспорядочным комом, который еще долго придется обдумывать и разбирать-обсуждать, но Хаяма сразу вычленил самое-самое главное: Изуки — настоящий и в ближайшее время никуда от него не уйдет!

Хьюга тем временем аж поперхнулся от возмущения после этих слов:

— Ну и куда ты скакать собрался с такой ногой?!

Хаяма покосился на припухшую правую лодыжку Лео и тоже обеспокоено нахмурился. Что с ними произошло, пока они блуждали по школе?! Однако Лео небрежно помахал ладонью в воздухе, щуря потемневшие глаза:

— Мне приятно, что ты беспокоишься, Джунпей-чан, но, поверь, не стоит. Обещаю, что не буду перенапрягаться и много бегать! В конце концов, трехочковые на то и трехочковые, чтобы спокойно забивать их издалека… А так все честно, в одной команде игрок с больным коленом, в другой — с подвернутой ногой.

Сугавару уже давно поднялся с пола, утер с щек слезы и теперь с неприкрытым изумлением следил за перепалкой, крепко прижимая к груди мяч. Он держался в стороне и выглядел потерянным, настолько, что Хаяме даже захотелось подойти и ободряюще хлопнуть его по плечу — но у него уже был свой собственный призрак.

А потом они как-то очень быстро и естественно разделились на две команды: основной состав Сейрина, только с Изуки вместо Коганея (Хаяма наконец-то вспомнил его имя!), и весьма оригинальная сборная из всех остальных во главе с ошеломленным и взволнованным Сугавару.

На самом деле, Хаяме было его искренне жалко, но при этом он все равно не понимал, как можно добровольно отказаться от жизни, совершенно не подумав о последствиях и всех тех, кто останется после тебя.

Они скинули верхнюю одежду и сумки в углу спортзала на скамейках, как следует размялись и заняли позиции. Играть решили две четверти — сестра Изуки почему-то настаивала, что нужно поторопиться. Этой своей строгой серьезностью и взрослостью она очень напоминала сестер Хаямы, но в то же время была как-то ироничней — чего стоили хотя бы ее каламбуры, парочку даже стоило запомнить на будущее. Определенно, Хаяме она нравилась — он был бы не против поговорить с ней потом про Изуки, наверняка она могла рассказать про него что-нибудь интересное!

Айда встала у стены, окинула всех приготовившихся игроков хозяйским взглядом, достала из-под воротника маленький свисток на серебряной цепочке и изо всех сил звонко дунула:

— Начали!!!

И Хаяма сразу же первым сорвался с места, метнулся птицей за рыжим шаром мяча, не сводя с него глаз. Зал наполнился стуком, скрипом кроссовок, криками и бессвязным перемешанным эхом. Голова немного кружилась, все происходящее казалось каким-то нереальным — и в то же время очень правильным.

Хаяма носился по всему полю, полыхая от нетерпения сделать все и сразу. Нужно было куда-то девать энергию, выплеснуть ее, пока она не разорвала его изнутри, поэтому он метался, подскакивал, уводил мяч, пытался успеть везде. Ему выпало скринить Кагами, и это только усиливало энтузиазм, потому что Хаяма обожал сильных противников! Это же так потрясающе здорово — когда для достижения цели тебе приходится прикладывать все усилия и стремиться к невозможному!

Играть не в своей команде было непривычно, но они сработались и синхронизировались на удивление быстро. Сугавару оказался действительно хорошим разыгрывающим, уверенно контролировал площадку и отдавал сильные пасы, но самое главное — его темные глаза горели хорошо знакомым азартом и искренней страстью к баскетболу. Митобе и Коганей отлично играли в связке, понимая друг друга по взглядам и едва заметным жестам — у Хаямы так даже с Лео не получалось. Интересно, а с Изуки они бы так смогли, если б играли за одну команду?

Им не удалось включить табло без электричества, поэтому они придвинули поближе к полю табличку с перекидными цифрами — их перелистывала сестра Изуки, хотя сама при этом находилась в другом конце зала, возле разбитого зеркала. Оказалось, она умела передвигать предметы на расстоянии, наверное, силой мысли — и это было невероятно круто! Интересно, а Изуки тоже потом так сможет, если будет тренироваться?!

Хаяма отвлекся на пару мгновений, задумался — и Кагами воспользовался шансом, вывернулся, прошел мимо него. Это было досадно, но только еще больше распаляло, и Хаяма вознамерился тут же взять реванш, перехватил у Митобе мяч после подбора и ринулся вперед, к кольцу противника.

И именно в этот момент перед ним возник Изуки, широко развел руки в стороны и не пропустил.

Хаяма вовремя сориентировался, отскочил, на мгновение замер.

Сейрин уверенно вели игру, положившись в основном на Кагами. Киеши по большей части держался под кольцом — на него прикрикивали все товарищи по очереди, если он пытался куда-то побежать и более активно вмешаться в игру. Хьюга и Лео устроили поединок трехочковых и вообще как-то очень подозрительно танцевали друг вокруг друга. Куроко, как обычно, на площадке заметно толком не было.

Но Изуки…

Изуки вписался в их комбинацию так, словно играл с ними два года, спокойно и ненавязчиво.

И Хаяма почувствовал, что в груди у него становится невыносимо тесно, а все мысли куда-то плывут.

Он ощущал себя, как во сне или в тумане. Запах горячей резины резко шибал в нос, мускулы приятно ныли, мысли путались и зависали, чужие голоса словно отдалились, а стук крови в ушах бил в унисон с мячом, звонко отскакивавшим от пола. И в это мгновение Хаяма полностью перестал обращать внимание на всех остальных игроков и даже на счет.

Для него главным был Изуки.

Который застыл напротив, напряженный, настороженный, внимательный, и не сводил с него зоркого цепкого взгляда.

Наконец-то, наконец-то они могли полноценно сыграть друг с другом!

Хаяме казалось, что они стояли так долго, не меньше часа, хотя на самом деле наверняка прошла всего пара секунд.

По скуле щекотно скатилась капля пота, а Изуки вдруг улыбнулся, чуть хитро, и начал:

— Однажды мне сказала лама…

Хаяма в первое мгновение не понял, удивленно моргнул, сделал вдох. А потом не удержался, восторженно хохотнул, едва не захлебнувшись звуком, и радостно продолжил-подхватил:

— По сравнению со мной играешь слабо!

После чего чуть наклонился вперед, обнажил клыки и, решив для верности использовать сразу все четыре пальца — потому что это ведь его Изуки, нельзя не воспринять его серьезно! — обогнул противника и триумфально забил, ненадолго повис на кольце, раскачался и сделал сальто.

Киеши забрал подбор, спасовал Хьюге, но Лео перехватил мяч, отдал Сугивару. А тот, не задумываясь, снова спасовал Хаяме, каким-то чудом избежав пытавшегося помешать Куроко.

Только напротив снова возник Изуки, чуть склонил голову набок, глядя внимательно и словно что-то вычисляя.

И Хаяма, на подъеме от своего предыдущего успеха, победно ухмыльнулся, обошел его…

…и вдруг почувствовал, как мяч с взвизгом вылетает у него из рук от сильного удара сзади, обжигая кожу резким трением.

Он потрясенно замер, едва не споткнувшись, потом торопливо обернулся, уже совершенно не следя за мячом, — и наткнулся на искрящийся, ликующий черный взгляд.

— Я смотрел, как ты играешь. И хорошо тебя знаю, — сообщил Изуки, не сдерживая улыбку, которая словно заставляла его лицо светиться изнутри.

И Хаяма с опозданием сообразил, что это было «Копье орла», коронный прием Изуки, о котором тот рассказывал с неприкрытой гордостью.

После этого все смешалось в неразборчивый калейдоскоп красок, звуков и чувств — и как-то очень быстро и резко закончилось, словно домоталась пленка в кассете.

Финальный мяч забил Сугивару — одновременно с пронзительным свистком Айды, провозгласившим финал матча.

Хаяма смахнул с брови пот, извернулся, бросая быстрый взгляд на табличку — и удивился, увидев равный счет, 44:44. Остальные, похоже, во время игры тоже не особо следили за очками, потому что теперь переглядывались в озадаченном недоумении.

— Ничья, — с легким удивлением констатировала Айда, негромко прокашлявшись, повернулась к Сугивару и напряженно уточнила: — Тебя это устраивает? Или используем дополнительное время?

Он стоял молча и в каком-то недоверчивом удивлении смотрел на собственные ладони, которые заметно дрожали. Потом наклонился, подхватил откатившийся обратно ему под ноги мяч, крепко прижал к груди. Поднял блестящие от слез глаза и отрицательно мотнул головой, выдавив:

— Нет. Я… Это было… отлично. Правильно. Спасибо вам.

Он был весь какой-то счастливый и посветлевший, словно его больше не опутывала паутина тревожной невидимой тени.

Хаяма не очень любил смотреть, как другие плачут, даже если от счастья, поэтому распрямился, потирая напряженные плечи, обернулся — и замер, забыв вдохнуть.

Изуки улыбался. Широко, спокойно и уверенно. Его обычно бледное лицо раскраснелось, растрепанные волосы липли ко лбу, а глаза сияли так, словно из него наружу рвалось что-то бескрайнее и светлое. Хотелось схватить его такого и поцеловать прямо сейчас, чтобы почувствовать губами форму этой улыбки.

— Ну что ж, все это очень примечтательно! — вдруг хлопнула в ладоши Айя, выходя вперед и вырывая Хаяму из транса. — Теперь нам осталось только уладить кое-какие формальности и…

Ее голос резко оборвался, и вдруг стало понятно, насколько в зале тихо по сравнению с беспорядочным шумом матча. Даже хриплое дыхание игроков не могло развеять ощущение гнетущей приглушенности, саваном опустившейся откуда-то сверху. Аварийные лампы на стенах тревожно замигали, затрещали, из одной холодными блестками посыпались искры.

Липкое ощущение тревоги заскользило по позвоночнику, заставляя содрогнуться.

Кто-то шепотом вскрикнул, и Хаяма торопливо обернулся к выходу из зала, ощущая свое тело непривычно неуклюжим и неповоротливым, словно что-то невидимое мешало двигаться нормально.

Сквозь приоткрытые двери сизоватым дымом медленно просачивались уже знакомые очертания.

— Получается, в этом здании есть еще… юрэй? — последнее слово Айда произнесла неуверенно, с запинкой.

Айя некрасиво скривила лицо, торопливо роясь в небольшой сумке на поясе:

— Нет. Это онрё, та самая мстительная жена сегуна, о которой я говорила… Проклятье, вам позволительно, но как я могла отвлечься и снова забыть!

Куроко шагнул ближе к Кагами и бесстрастно сообщил, словно говорил о погоде:

— Символы на полу. Мы их случайно стерли, пока играли… Поэтому она смогла пробраться в зал.

Его пес прижался к ногам хозяина и негромко заворчал, низко и гортанно, щеря белые блестящие клыки. Хаяме тоже захотелось зарычать и показать зубы. Эта призрачная женщина ему совсем не нравилась!

Похоже, остальные разделяли его неприязнь: все, не сговариваясь, сгрудились в центре зала, Коганей что-то испуганно забормотал про «Кучисакэ-онну». Сугавару единственный неподвижно застыл на месте, пялясь на полупрозрачную фигуру у входа, как загипнотизированный кролик, и вдруг вскрикнул, отшатнулся назад, выставив перед собой руку:

— Это она. Она снова здесь! Нет! Нет!!! Она опять пришла за мной!

Он попытался развернуться и броситься прочь, но Айя с тусклой вспышкой перенеслась к нему, схватила за руку:

— Не дергайся, глупый мальчишка! Только привлечешь ее внимание! Она ведь давно за тобой охотится, так?! Ты же дерзко вторгся на ее территорию, нарушил ее покой!

Хаяма почувствовал, как голова начала кружиться сильнее, воздуха явно не хватало. Очень хотелось выскочить на улицу и вдохнуть полной грудью, избавиться от этого гнетущего, не до конца осознанного страха, который пробирал до костей. Ему почему-то начало казаться, что он влип в мед, как муха, не было даже сил барахтаться.

Краем глаза он заметил, что Куроко упал на колени и торопливо подновлял меловой круг.

Белая фигура покачнулась на пороге, протяжно застонала. Этот стон нарастал, становился все громче и выше, пронзительный почти до тошноты, пока не превратился в истеричный визг.

А потом онрё наклонилась вперед, оскалила не скрытый больше повязкой разорванный рот — и бросилась вперед, прямо на них, полетела стремительной неостановимой стрелой.

Хаяма плохо понял, что произошло потом — он инстинктивно схватился за Изуки, потянул его прочь, к стене, куда-нибудь, неважно, в безопасность! Вокруг кричали и метались тенями, мелькали разноцветные вспышки, неожиданно сильный голос Айи нараспев произносил что-то громкое и непонятное. Все происходило слишком быстро и стремительно, гораздо быстрее, чем матч перед этим.

Потом была особенно яркая вспышка, от которой перед глазами заплясали круги, и визг онрё оборвался.

Чувствуя себя оглушенным и словно пристукнутым, Хаяма неуверенно обернулся, все так же не выпуская руку Изуки.

Призрачная женщина бесформенным белым пятном извивалась на полу на самой границе обновленного мелового круга. Ее рукава к доскам пригвождали металлические палочки — кажется, совсем недавно они удерживали прическу Айи… А теперь от них тянулись в стороны две полупрозрачные сиреневые цепи с крупными тяжелыми звеньями, и за эти цепи держались Киеши и Кагами, упираясь ногами в пол с такими гримасами, словно это требовало чудовищного физического усилия.

Онрё изламывалась, выгибалась дугой, судорожно дергалась, как кобра, которую придавили рогатиной. Но при этом она молчала, тяжело и угрожающе, так, что он этой тишины — только сухо щелкали кости, суставы и позвонки — становилось даже более жутко, чем от истошного визга до этого.

И Хаяма совершенно не понимал, почему ему так страшно, почему он чувствует себя настолько беспомощным и запутавшимся…

Хотя, возможно, такая реакция как раз и была правильной?

В обычной жизни обычные люди ведь не сталкиваются с паранормальными созданиями, одержимыми желанием причинить вред всему живому вокруг. Глядя на это беснующееся существо, даже можно было понять, почему в Америке — и, наверное, не только в Америке — люди специально охотятся на духов.

Айя продолжала что-то ритмично бормотать, складывая разные символы пальцами, и все застыли в напряженном ожидании, не зная, как реагировать, и цепляясь друг за друга, словно испуганные подростки, — которыми они, собственно, и были. Куроко, самый спокойный из них, удерживал в стороне Сугавару, бледного и словно выцветшего.

А потом Айя вдруг коротко выругалась — онрё на полу дернулась сильнее и зашипела, тоже совсем по-змеиному, — достала что-то из сумки и кинула брату:

— Читай ты! Я не могу одновременно и удерживать ее, и проводить ритуал изгнания!

Хаяме пришлось отпустить его руку, хотя очень не хотелось. Изуки едва не выронил загадочный предмет — это оказался потрепанный и пожелтевший от времени бумажный свиток — развернул его и растерянно уточнил:

— Просто читать? Но… тут рассчитано на два голоса…

Цепи натянулись, звякнули, Кагами едва не рухнул на колени, но все-таки удержал. Онрё словно набрала сил и в любой момент могла вырваться. Хаяма краем глаза заметил, как все остальные отступили подальше, но сам не двинулся с места.

— Пусть тебе поможет твой хранитель, — сквозь зубы выдавила Айя, складывая символы быстрее. — И да, просто читайте уже наконец!

Хаяма отчего-то сразу точно понял, что речь именно о нем, шагнул ближе, хрипло выдохнул и огласил первую строчку, совершенно не понимая смысла:

— Темная тень, пустая мишень, время идет…

— Брошенный день, надгробия сень, дорога не ждет, — подхватил Изуки, дрожащий и взволнованный, а еще очень-очень замерзший — Хаяма едва не отдернулся инстинктивно, дотронувшись до его ледяной ладони.

Порыжевшие иероглифы расплывались на листе, кривлялись, словно в насмешку меняли форму — будто совсем не желали, чтобы кто-то их читал. Но Хаяма всегда был упрямым и не умел сдаваться!

— Сгинь, пропади, в пропасть уйди, шагни за завесу и там смиренье найди!

Изуки хрипло выдохнул — ему явно было труднее говорить, наверное, заклинание косвенно действовало и на него самого, ведь он тоже был призраком, — но продолжил:

— Твое время прошло, быльем поросло, больше здесь не найдешь…

И запнулся — потому что нижний левый край свитка был оборван, и последнее слово пропало вместе с ним.

Странное напряжение, как у перетянутой струны, скрутило вдруг все внутри, и Хаяма понял, что сейчас просто порвется, лопнет, если не остановит эту нависшую вижидательную тишину, и что же делать, как же вывернуться…

Изуки замешкался, и по его лихорадочно блестящим глазам было видно, что он тоже ищет выход, пытается придумать замену, рифму…

— Пропуск ID! — выдохнул Хаяма наобум, совершенно не задумываясь, как глупо и нелепо это звучит, — и едва не рухнул от внезапного оглушительного облегчения, когда напряжение вдруг разом отпустило все тело.

— Чтобы замкнуть ритуал, нужно что-то мертвое, но однажды живое! — торопливо подсказала Айя и тут же коротко вскрикнула, как от боли.

И Хаяма не знал, понятия не имел, что за вдохновение вдруг его осенило, почему он об этом подумал, догадался, как вообще ему пришла в голову такая внезапная идея-ассоциация — но он сунул руку в карман и стиснул в дрожащих пальцах маленький кленовый листик, тот самый, который утром — словно целую вечность назад — выпутал из волос Изуки и зачем-то захватил с собой. А теперь, не зная, что еще с ним делать, достал и кинул в онрё.

Листик на лету вспыхнул синей искрой и тут же сгорел без следа.

А онрё застыла на несколько мгновений — и взвыла снова, но теперь не яростно, а отчаянно, заскребла по доскам пола длинными черными ногтями, как гигантское раздавленное насекомое. Судя по лицам Киеши и Кагами, им большого труда стоило не отшатнуться.

А потом белая юката вспыхнула по края холодным голубым пламенем, тварь завыла громче, надрывно, на одной ноте…

Вскинула голову и вонзила ледяной взгляд прямо в Хаяму с Изуки. И в ее глазах было столько нерассуждающей абсолютной ненависти, сколько просто неспособно вместить в себя живое существо.

Но онрё не была живой.

Она дернулась сильнее и с треском мокрой тряпки оторвала себе руки, пригвожденные к полу.

Резко оттолкнулась ногами и поползла вперед, стремительная и гибкая, белой злой змеей.

— Прочь, с дороги!!! — завопил кто-то, кажется, Айя, но, может, и Айда, или кто угодно другой, Хаяма в это мгновение совершенно утратил способность различать голоса.

Но холодный цепкий ужас в этот раз не обездвижил, просто лишил возможности дышать, и Хаяма впился в запястье Изуки и резко дернул за себя, уходя поворотом, уворачиваясь, ускользая с целеустремленной траектории. От тошнотворного дурного предчувствия сердце, кажется, оборвалось и провалилось в желудок.

Онрё, разгораясь все сильнее, пролетела мимо, промахнулась — но не остановилась, а продолжила ползти к стене, все быстрее, неотступней, словно у нее была какая-то конкретная цель, словно она надеялась все же успеть отомстить напоследок, — но кому, чему, у стены ведь никого не было, даже Сугавару по-прежнему удерживали в другой стороне…

Хаяма слишком поздно сообразил — догадка вспыхнула в мозгу сверхновой цепенящего ужаса.

Но он даже не смог протестующе закричать, потому что дыхания по-прежнему не было.

Онрё врезалась в стену, прямо в груду беспорядочно брошенных сумок. Одна раскрылась — дурацкая молния вечно разъезжалась в самый неподходящий момент — и из нее на пол с негромким стуком вывалился черный блокнот с рыжим мультяшным мячом на обложке.

И — нет, нет, нет, только не это, пожалуйста, не надо, не нужно, нет, стой!!!

Онрё содрогнулась всем телом, протяжно всхлипнула — и из последних сил вцепилась зубами в угол обложки.

И синее холодное пламя перекинулось с нее на блокнот.

Страницы раскрылись, зашуршали неестественно громко, скукожились, словно им было больно. Обложка раскололась на части, как раздавленный уголек.

Быстро, быстро, слишком быстро — не остановить, не успеть, не спасти…

Хаяма резко повернул голову, столкнулся взглядом с Изуки — бледным, испуганным, растерянным.

Синее пламя медленно тлело на кончиках черных волос, перекинулось на одежду, игриво побежало по всему телу. Скользнуло вниз по руке и яростно укусило ладонь Хаямы, но он только сильнее стиснул пальцы, отчаянно протестуя всем собой и упрямо игнорируя все нарастающую боль. Нет, никогда, он ни за что не отпустит!..

Краем глаза он видел, как и онрё, и блокнот внезапно догорели, погасли и осыпались пеплом.

Изуки неотрывно смотрел прямо ему в глаза, кусал щеку изнутри и стискивал пальцы в ответ, из последних сил. Одними губами растерянно прошептал:

— Но я не хочу…

И раскололся.

Рассыпался.

Ускользнул из рук.

Исчез, словно его никогда и нигде не существовало.

Только серый пепел крупными хлопьями медленно оседал на пол и просачивался сквозь беспомощно скрюченные пальцы.

Он был холодный, сухой и совершенно мертвый.

* * *

Рассвет был очень красным и слепящим, застыл на горизонте узкой полоской, похожей на изогнутое лезвие катаны. Они дружной толпой неуклюже высыпали на крыльцо, торопясь как можно быстрее покинуть душное и опустошенное, словно умершее, здание школы — и все, как один, изумленно застыли, увидев, что уже наступило утро. Хьюга понятия не имел, когда успело пройти столько времени.

Холодный ветер пронизывал насквозь, но футболка под курткой противно липла к спине от остывшего пота. Все произошедшее казалось нереальным, невозможным, неправдоподобным.

Но Хьюга совершенно точно знал, что не может на сей раз списать это на галлюцинации, даже коллективные, или случайное помутнение рассудка.

Никто не знал, что делать после исчезновения онрё, как себя вести, как все исправить… Первой опомнилась Айя — не выказывая своих истинных чувств, решительно приблизилась к Сугавару и объявила, что пришло время его проводить.

А потом протянула руки за мячом.

Призрак отдал его неохотно, с сомнением, проводил таким взглядом, словно в потертом резиновом шаре заключалась вся его жизнь.

Впрочем — так оно и было.

Айя не стала медлить, проткнула мяч шпилькой. И Сугавару начал словно сдуваться вместе с ним, побледнел, стал прозрачным, блеклым… но при этом на лице его отразилось усталое спокойствие и, наверное, смирение. Перед тем, как полностью раствориться в воздухе, он внимательно оглядел их всех по очереди и поклонился со словами:

— Спасибо. Я ухожу.

Хьюга не успел заметить, когда и как, но сама Айя тоже исчезла.

Наверное, нужно было привести зал в порядок, убрать осколки разбитого зеркала, стереть следы мела… Вместо этого они все, не сговариваясь, похватали свою вещи и ринулись к выходу, на свободу, не медля и не оглядываясь.

А теперь Хьюга стоял на крыльце, смотрел на узкую полоску рассвета и совершенно не знал, что ему делать. Что сказать остальным.

Он чувствовал, что его должна с новой силой грызть изнутри знакомая вина, но пока ощущал только растерянную опустошенность.

Лео приблизился, остановился рядом, попросил негромко и искренне, без своих обычных дурацких ужимок:

— Джунпей-чан, можно, я на тебя немножко обопрусь? Нога снова заболела…

Хьюга вздохнул, но плечо подставил. Глубоко втянул носом воздух, ощутив знакомую смесь запахов пота, сандалового дерева и лимона.

Он сам не заметил, когда и почему начал мысленно звать его не Мибучи, а Лео.

Кто-то негромко переговаривался у них за спиной, скорее всего, Кагами с Куроко. Ниго приглушенно скулил, и этот звук неприятно ввинчивался в уши. Кажется, Рико тихонько плакала, но сложно было сказать точно — Киеши обнимал ее и медленно гладил по спине.

Хьюга потер переносицу непослушными пальцами, ненадолго прикрыл глаза, вздохнул и заставил себя посмотреть на того, к кому не решался подойти ни один из них, потому что от сгорбленной фигуры исходили почти осязаемые темные волны отчаяния.

Хаяма — без куртки, без вещей — неподвижным изваянием сидел на нижних ступеньках лестницы, уперев локти в колени и глядя прямо перед собой совершенно сухими глазами. За все это время он не произнес ни слова и, кажется, даже не моргал.

Хьюга не был до конца уверен, что он хотя бы дышит.

* * *

Мир был большой, бесцветный и угловатый, с острыми, больно режущими гранями. Хотелось закрыть глаза и отвернуться. Оказаться где-нибудь совсем не здесь. А еще лучше — заснуть без снов. Или вообще не существовать.

Потому что — ну зачем кому-то нужен такой несправедливый и бесполезный мир, где сказки на самом деле никогда не заканчиваются обещанным «вместе, долго и счастливо»?!

Хаяма не помнил, что было потом, после исчезновения Изуки. Да он и не хотел — ни помнить, ни знать. Мутные серые тени вяло скользили по сторонам, неуверенно обступали его, что-то спрашивали, куда-то звали. Чего-то от него хотели. Но Хаяма — сам Хаяма больше не хотел ровным счетом ничего.

Собственное тело казалось чужим и неуклюжим, тоже бесполезным, таким, что хотелось его как-нибудь наказать — больно укусить запястье или даже оторвать себе руку.

Кажется, теперь он понимал, в каком состоянии Сугавару пошел и спрыгнул с крыши.

Перед глазами сами собой перелистывались страницы, исписанные аккуратным ровным почерком — знакомые, выученные наизусть. Хаяма мог бы, ни разу не запнувшись, повторить все каламбуры и пересказать все истории, в любом порядке, не пропустил бы ни одной фразы!

Но блокнота больше не было.

И Хаяма толком не понимал, зачем он сам до сих пор есть.

Время тянулось натужно и долго, и не было никакого желания куда-либо идти и что-то делать. Только сидеть где-то здесь и смотреть, ничего не видя.

Наверное, если терять так больно, лучше просто никогда не находить.

Он сухо всхлипнул, потому что даже заплакать никак не получалось, и закрыл лицо ладонями, малодушно желая спрятаться, скрыться, исчезнуть.

Он понятия не имел, как долго сидел так. Мир был неинтересной сломанной штукой.

А потом что-то вдруг неуловимо переменилось.

Какой-то — не звук, не ощущение.

Ожидание?

Предчувствие?

Что-то мелькнуло на грани осознания, Хаяма не успел опомниться, сосредоточиться — и поэтому оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что произошло потом.

Да и разве можно было бы — подготовиться к такому?

Он знал, что все остальные держатся в стороне, не решаются к нему подходить, чувствовал, что рядом никого нет.

Но вместе с новым вдохом холодные ладони осторожно и неуверенно опустились ему на плечи. Медленно скользнули вперед и вниз, замерли на груди, прямо напротив застывшего сердца. Что-то прижалось к спине, так же осторожно, словно в опасении спугнуть.

Едва ощутимое призрачное дыхание щекотно скользнуло по щеке, по уху. Оборвалось.

И сменилось тихим, невозможно близким и нестерпимо родным шепотом:

— Эй… Дверь все еще закрыта?

Вместе с судорожным вдохом в легкие ворвался слабый запах чернил и талой воды.

* * *

Хьюга смотрел на Хаяму пару минут, не в силах ни на что решиться, и уже собрался отвернуться, не мешать…

Но Хаяма вдруг застыл и резко выпрямился, так, словно проглотил катану, казалось, о него самого такого можно было порезаться взглядом. Широко распахнул глаза, вспыхнувшие бешеным раненым блеском.

И Хьюга поначалу не понял, подумал, что ему мерещится.

Потому что увидел на его груди полупризрачные ладони. Они будто наливались цветом, плотнели, тяжелели, и краска медленно поползла вверх, формируя запястья, предплечья, локти, синие рукава куртки. Цвета заструились еще выше, разветвились, потекли быстрее — как чернила, заливая призрачный контур, который с каждой секундой становился все четче и ярче, насыщенней, реальней.

Бело-розовый, синий, черный, немного красного, еще синий, еще черный, черта, другая, штрих, заливка, смена текстур…

Солнечные лучи скользнули по фигуре, упали на бледное усталое лицо — и не прошли сквозь него. Только четче обрисовали неуверенную улыбку и черные ресницы вокруг еще более черных глаз.

Изуки стоял на коленях на ступеньке позади Хаямы и обнимал его со спины, наклонившись к его уху.

И это было абсолютно невозможно, но в то же время так естественно, ожидаемо, предсказуемо, что Хьюга поперхнулся вдохом и надсадно закашлялся.

Хаяма словно отмер, дернулся, вскочил на ноги, стремительно разворачиваясь — взъерошенный, недоверчивый, с диким взглядом. Изуки тоже медленно поднялся с колен, развел руками и объявил что-то совершенно глупое, неуместное и очень изукительное:

— Обламывать умеют ламы!

Хаяма неотрывно пялился на него пару секунд — а потом всем телом ринулся вперед, схватил, сжал так, словно хотел стиснуть-скомкать, вжать в себя, приподнял и закружил на месте, рассмеявшись хрипло и немного безумно. Потом резко застыл, поставил Изуки обратно — и вдруг влепил ему поцелуй, такой, очень жадный, несдержанный и неприличный.

Хьюга вспыхнул и поспешил отвести взгляд, но все равно краем глаза заметил, что Хаяма не удержал равновесия, уронил Изуки на ступеньки и свалился сам сверху, не прекращая целовать, хотя оба застонали от боли. Во всяком случае, Хьюга очень надеялся, что именно от боли.

— Это не то, что я хотела узнать о своем брато-племяннике, — вдруг раздался совсем рядом скептический голос.

Хьюга вздрогнул, быстро повернул голову — и даже не очень удивился, увидев Айю. И когда только она успела вернуться? Треклятые призраки.

— Вы ведь знали, что он… не ушел полностью? — неожиданно спросил у нее Лео.

Айя пожала плечами, пытаясь собрать растрепанные волосы в некое подобие прически:

— Скажем так, я надеялась.

Хаяма вдруг оторвался от Изуки, сполз по нему чуть ниже, уткнулся лицом в грудь — и разрыдался. Громко, взахлеб, отчаянно, подвывая на каждом выдохе, как умеют только маленькие дети, которым очень-очень страшно. Изуки, судя по его лицу, в первое мгновение растерялся, но потом обнял Хаяму крепче и что-то зашептал ему на ухо, гладя по голове и шее.

Пожалуй, эта сцена тоже явно была не для чужих глаз.

Хьюга смущенно кашлянул, чувствуя, как краснеют скулы — к счастью, Лео не стал комментировать, даже удивительно — и уточнил:

— Но ведь блокнот сгорел?

— Ты поэтому назвала Хаяму «хранителем»? — почти одновременно с ним спросил Киеши, успевший подойти ближе к ним. Разумеется, куда же без него!

Айя оставила волосы в покое и слабо улыбнулась:

— Как я сказала раньше, некоторые духи привязываются не к предметам, а к людям, — она посерьезнела и продолжила: — Любой дух силен настолько, насколько в него верят. Именно поэтому Кучисакэ-онна так опасна и с ней раз тяжело справиться — ведь это очень давнее суеверие, которое передавали друг другу несколько поколений.

— Подождите, но разве мы ее… ээээ… не изгнали?! — удивленно воскликнул Коганей. Митобе за его спиной тоже вопросительно приподнял брови.

Кагами и Куроко также приблизились, решив принять участие в разговоре.

Как обратил внимание Хьюга, в сторону крыльца все они смотреть дружно избегали. Поразительное единодушие. И поразительно разумное.

Айя покачала головой, раздраженно поджимая губы:

— К сожалению, не совсем. Мы изгнали данную конкретную онрё. Но Кучисакэ-онна — не единичное существо, а, если можно так сказать, целый вид, основанный на верованиях людей. И многие мстительные духи принимают этот облик.

Рико нахмурилась — хотя ее щеки еще подозрительно блестели — скрестила руки на груди и решительно объявила:

— Мы все теперь просто обязаны как можно больше узнать о потустороннем мире! — и окинула многозначительным взглядом Киеши, Кагами и Куроко, как самых просвещенных в этом вопросе. Первые два заметно поежились, последний с привычно невозмутимым видом почесал Ниго за ухом.

Почему почти вся его команда состоит из неисправимых придурков?!

Айя тоже внимательно посмотрела на них, потом кивнула:

— Что ж, думаю, дальше вы справитесь сами. Я возвращаюсь к семье, — она повернулась к лестнице, помедлила и позвала: — Шун… Навещай нас, хотя бы иногда.

Изуки вскинул растерянный взгляд, вздрогнул. Хаяма, который уже перестал рыдать, но по-прежнему лежал на нем и не шевелился, стиснул руки еще крепче и напрягся.

— Вдвоем приезжайте, — исправилась Айя.

И исчезла, стоило только моргнуть.

Все-таки у призраков — никаких представлений о приличиях и социальных нормах.

Все остальные о чем-то заспорили, начали шумно обсуждать — кажется, события минувшей ночи. Хьюга от участия в этом разговоре благоразумно воздержался и пытался теперь придумать, как бы ему заставить всех пошевеливаться и поскорее уже наконец свалить из этого отвратного места.

— Такой накал страстей, такая драма! — вдруг прокомментировал Лео, переступил с ноги на ногу, зашипел от боли, а потом демонстративно вздохнул: — Чувствую себя ущемленным: я бы тоже не отказался от такого выразительного кинематографичного поцелуя! Но жизнь, как известно, несправедлива…

Он смотрел вперед, на все расширявшуюся полосу рассвета на горизонте, и чуть щурился, словно пытаясь скрыть свои истинные эмоции. Хьюга почувствовал, как по всему телу прокатилась отрезвляющая волна раздражения, нахмурился, оглянулся на остальных. Убедился, что в их сторону никто не смотрит. А потом поддался непонятному, неизвестно откуда пришедшему порыву: приподнялся на цыпочки и быстро, едва коснувшись, поцеловал — хотел в щеку, но Лео как раз начал поворачивать голову, поэтому получилось в уголок губ.

Хьюга медленно отстранился и мрачно подумал, что сам совсем не отказался бы вспыхнуть синим пламенем. И, чувствуя, что сейчас просто сгорит со стыда, приказал:

— Замолчи только!

И, как ни странно, Лео правда замолчал, недоверчиво прижимая кончики пальцев к губам. В глазах его плескалось какое-то беззащитное изумление.

Но все равно, с собственным безрассудным поступком Хьюгу примиряло только то, что у Лео тоже порозовели кончики ушей.

В конце концов, в некоторых вещах нельзя опаздывать, иначе внезапно может стать слишком поздно.

Как ни удивительно, положение спас Изуки: чуть отстранил Хаяму, сел на ступеньках, устраиваясь поудобней, потянулся с протяжным стоном, широко раскинув руки в стороны. А потом состроил такое выражение лица, какое делал, когда собирался торжественно огласить какой-то очередной идиотский каламбур, и громко объявил:

— Это получилось жутко… призраковательное приключение!

И так и не вернувшаяся толком вина растаяла без остатка, как сизый дым на ветру.

Хьюга потер пальцами переносицу, скрывая ладонью ухмылку, и привычно рявкнул, хотя был уверен, что ему уже никогда больше не доведется произнести вслух эти слова:

— Изуки, заткнись!

* * *

Умирать Изуки не понравилось. Это было очень больно и холодно, а еще долго, и тоскливо, но при этом он почему-то не успел испугаться. Просто закрыл глаза в черных пустынных горах безлунной ночью — а открыл уже днем, в палате Хьюги, где сквозь занавески светило тусклое солнце, едко пахло лекарствами и противно попискивали медицинские приборы.

Изуки сразу осознал, что его больше нет — но при этом он почему-то еще есть.

Страшно ему в итоге так и не стало, только немного обидно. Но сильнее всех остальных чувств — спутанных, обрывочных — было непривычное спокойствие. А вместе с ним — уверенность, что он не может уйти от Хьюги, пока не уверится, что с другом все в порядке…

И пока сам Хьюга его не отпустит.

По правде сказать, Изуки не ощущал себя мертвым. Вернее, он представлял себе «мертвость» совершенно иначе, не так… обыденно. Думал, что его куда-то позовут или заберут… Или что он сам просто исчезнет.

Но вокруг был знакомый мир, простой и материальный, с которым Изуки при желании даже мог взаимодействовать. Он ощущал себя, как в очень реалистичном сне — ведь, как известно, у снов есть свои особые логика и правила. Как и в любом сне, ему не хотелось ни есть, ни пить, он не чувствовал усталости или боли, хотя из-за чувства вины Хьюги ему два года пришлось проходить со сломанной рукой и синяками — ощущение было странное, словно его тщательно загримировали и не позволяли сменить образ.

Иногда Изуки все-таки хотелось спать — точнее, мира вокруг вдруг становилось как-то слишком много, и необходимо было ненадолго из него выпасть, отключиться. Тогда Изуки словно моргал — и с немалым удивлением обнаруживал, что прошло несколько часов, а то и дней. А однажды — целый месяц.

На самом деле, он осознавал себя вполне живым. Просто — по-другому.

Но только после встречи с Хаямой Изуки полноценно ощутил себя настоящим. Нужным. Прежним.

И — ну правда, у кого еще могло бы хватить сил сделать что-то настолько же безрассудное и невероятное? Найти его в пустоте, притянуть к себе и заставить остаться? Сделать так, чтобы Изуки просто _не смог_ не остаться?

Потому что когда Хаяма, еще там, на крыльце школы, хриплым после слез голосом неуверенно спросил, а как же блокнот и почему Изуки все-таки вернулся… Единственным подходящим ответом показалось:

— Я просто… ну… не захотел уходить.

И это была правда.

Хаяма… Хаяма Котаро — это что-то очень яркое, емкое, вместительно-невозможное, необыкновенное и замечательно-исключительное. Это персональный ядерный реактор с силой минимум трех солнц, с трудом упихнутый в подвижную человеческую оболочку.

Ну разве Изуки мог в него такого не влюбиться?

И кто сказал, что любовь — это только химически-биологические реакции тела?

— Ээээээй, ты меня совсем не слушаешь, почему ты меня совсем не слушаешь! — протестующе воскликнул Хаяма, вырывая его из мыслей, и дернул за руку, привлекая к себе внимание.

Изуки вздрогнул, сосредоточился, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей, и виновато улыбнулся. Они сидели в комнате Хаямы, освещенной только экраном ноутбука с поставленным на паузу фильмом, и вели Очень Серьезный Разговор. Правда серьезный. О том, что будет с ними дальше… потому что лично Изуки был уверен, что дальше будет трудно. И пытался донести эту мысль до Хаямы.

— Но ты действительно не должен общаться только со мной одним, у тебя есть другие друзья, — вздохнул он, отбрасывая с глаз мешающиеся волосы, и чуть кривовато улыбнулся: — Ну не можешь же ты представить меня своей семье! «Познакомьтесь, это мой парень, невидимый и неощущательный!»

Он коротко хохотнул, представив себе подобную абсурдную сцену, но Хаяма не расстроился, только широко раскинул руки и объявил, словно не слышал первой части высказывания:

— Зато очень ошуншательный!

Это было совершенно нечестно, когда он так использовал против Изуки каламбуры.

И еще более нечестно было, когда он делал такое лицо: вдруг переставал улыбаться, вглядывался пристально и тревожно, прикусив торчащим клыком нижнюю губу, неуверенно хмурился, хотя неуверенность и Хаяма просто не должны существовать в одном предложении!

Изуки не успел спросить, что не так — Хаяма схватил его за руку и выпалил:

— Ты все-таки… ты… собираешься уйти?!

И в голосе его было столько протеста, отчаянья, подавленных эмоций, столько всего… хаямистого, что Изуки просто вдохнуть не смог. Хотя ему не то чтобы было это нужно.

И что на такое ответишь?

Только правду, наверное.

Поэтому Изуки осторожно стиснул его пальцы в ответ, всегда такие теплые и настоящие, и пообещал:

— Когда тебе надоест меня видеть и ты найдешь себе какого-то другого… живого… человека, я уйду. А до тех пор — я с тобой.

И внутри что-то смущенно-предвкушающе скрутилось оттого, что он наконец-то смог произнести эти слова вслух.

Хаяма застыл, неотрывно гладя ему в лицо и мелко подрагивая. Глаза у него потемнели, стали почти дикими, а еще Изуки слишком хорошо знал, что означает такая неподвижность, понял, что Хаяма сейчас просто кинется, схватит его в охапку и уронит, захлестнет собой…

Негромко щелкнул выключатель, и комната озарилась ярким желтым светом. Хаяма тут же раздраженно зашипел, как кот, Изуки просто чуть прищурился, переведя взгляд на дверь.

Мама Хаямы замерла на пороге, критически оглядела комнату, начала:

— Котаро, сколько раз я тебе говорила, не работай за компьютером в темноте… — вдруг оборвала себя, чуть расширила глаза в удивлении.

Посмотрела прямо на Изуки.

Улыбнулась — хитро, знакомо, чуть клыкасто — и продолжила:

— Котаро, ты не говорил, что приведешь сегодня друга, — развернулась и бросила через плечо: — Спускайтесь, ужин готов!

Дверь с тихим скрипом закрылась за ней, а Изуки все еще смотрел прямо перед собой в недоверчивом изумлении. Это ведь невозможно… что… почему… но ведь… раньше же они его не видели, не замечали… Что изменилось?

Меньше всего Изуки предполагал, что ему однажды в самом деле грозит знакомство с родителями.

А Хаяма только рассмеялся — громко, заразительно, всеобъемлюще — вскочил с кровати, уверенно сжал его ладонь и потянул за собой.


End file.
